mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cast
and the main character she voices, Twilight Sparkle.]] This is a list of voice actors and actresses, or cast, who have voiced characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Please only list verifiable entries, and put speculative entries in notes or in the comments section. The list is sorted by surname, then by character name. The credit is for speaking voices, or singing voices if noted in parentheses. Season and episode tags are specified for any character that has more than one voice actor (when appearing more than once) or when there is no identifying name. Please do not use sites like IMDb as sources. For verification, every page linked to for a character listed here should contain a reference for the voice if it is not listed in episode credits. __TOC__ English *Alistair Abell: Additional Voices (The Movie) *Mark Acheson: Lord Tirek *Enid-Raye Adams: Canterlot Pony 1, Gloriosa Daisy (speaking), Orange Slice *Uzo Aduba: Queen Novo *Tony Alcantar: Mayor of Fillydelphia *Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet *Rena Anakwe: "Girl Pony 2" (S04E19), Sapphire Shores *Michael Antonakos: Starstreak *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Apple Dumpling, Apple Rose, "Bright Pony" (S05E14), Cherry Berry (S04E02), "Crystal Chalice Stand Pony" (S04E22), Crystal Pony (S03E12), "Crystal Pony 3" (S04E24), Daisy (S05E09), Excited Pony (S07E23), "Food Pony 1" (S04E10), Lemon Hearts (S05E12), Lyra Heartstrings (S05E09, Friendship Games shorts), Mail Pony (S05E07), "Male Applejack", "Neighbor Pony" (S05E16), Nurse Redheart (S01E04), Open Skies, "Pedestrian Pony 1" (S05E15), "Pony in Line" (S04E08), "Pony 1" (S04E20), "Pony 2" (S04E10), "Pony Shopper" (S05E16), Prim Hemline, Rainbow Dash, Salespony (S03E13), Sassaflash (S04E21), Student Pony 4 (S6E13), Twirly, "Random Breezie", the buffalo that says "If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," "Townspony 1" (S05E06), two of the nurses, Upper Crust, one of the background dragons in Dragon Quest, Young Pegasus 1 (S06E07) *Caitlyn Bairstow: Additional Voices (The Movie), Blue Bobbin *Danny Balkwill: Toe-Tapper *Kathleen Barr: Hoops (adult), Lucy Packard (S01E16), Queen Chrysalis, Trixie *Adam Bengis: Code Red *Lili Beaudoin: Kettle Corn, Plaid Stripes *Ryan Beil: Zephyr Breeze *Doron Bell: Trenderhoof, Cattail *Paula Berry: "Cherry Crash" (Rainbow Rocks) *Chris Britton: Star Swirl the Bearded *Emily Blunt: Tempest Shadow *Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat *Jay Brazeau: Claude *Kira Buckland: Spike (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) *Jim Byrnes: Gladmane *Alexandra Carter: Twist *Garry Chalk: All Aboard (S05E11), Fido, Prince Rutherford *Shannon Chan-Kent: Aura (S04E05), "Fashionable Pony" (S05E14), Lemon Zest, Pinkie Pie (singing), "Posh Pony" (S05E13), "Roma" (S03E04), Silver Spoon *Christine Chatelain: Additional Voices (The Movie) *Kristin Chenoweth: Princess Skystar *Choirs (all singing credits only): **anonymous choir: The Heart Carol, The Flim Flam Brothers, Smile Song, Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle (and other Magical Mystery Cure songs) **The Cypress Singers: At the Gala **Gabriel Brown: In Our Town, Friendship Games songs, True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up **Kaylee Johnston: My Little Pony Friends, Rainbow Rocks songs, Friendship Games songs, True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up **Phoenix Chamber Choir: It's a Pony Kind of Christmas songs, My Little Pony The Movie score and songs **University of British Columbia: Raise This Barn *Claire Corlett: "Little Pony 1" (S04E19), Surprise (S06E07), Student Pony 5 (S6E13), Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing season 4 onward), "Townspony 3" (S05E06) *Ian James Corlett: Silver Shill *Matt Cowlrick: Dragon Lord Torch, Dragon 2 (S06E05), Rockhoof *Richard Ian Cox: "Dumb-Bell" (adult), Featherweight, Grampa Gruff, Klugetown Featured Voice (The Movie), Mr. Breezy, Snails *Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, "High Winds" (S06E07), "Small Pony" (S04E19), Student Pony 1 (S6E13), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-3) *Brenda Crichlow: Amethyst Star (S05E09), Matilda, Meadowbrook's mother, Zecora *Michael Daingerfield: "Antique Chicken Stand Pony" (S04E22), Cratus (S04E22), Braeburn, "Townspony 4" (S05E06) *Felicia Day: Pear Butter *John de Lancie: Discord *Jason Deline: Bow Hothoof *Charles Demers: Night Light (S07E22) *Trevor Devall: Announcer (S02E22), Bellhop (S04E08), "Delegate 2" (S05E10), Fancy Pants, Fluffy Clouds (S05E10), "Food Pony #2" (S04E10), Golden Gavel, Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hoity Toity, Iron Will, "Pedestrian 1" (S04E08), Thunderlane, "Vendor" (S04E10) *Mariee Devereux: Mage Meadowbrook *Taye Diggs: Capper *Brian Dobson: Additional Voices (The Movie), Verko *Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps (S04E10), Dr. Caballeron, Canterlot Featured Voice (The Movie), Crescent Moon (S04E10), Klugetown Featured Voice (The Movie), Shoeshine (S06E04) *Paul Dobson: Additional Voices (The Movie), Commander Ironhead, Villager (S07E16) *Brian Doe: Timber Spruce *Patricia Drake: Ms. Peachbottom, Pony in Window (S07E22), Twilight Velvet (S07E22) *Brian Drummond: Ahuizotl, "Band Pony" (S04E16), cabbie (S04E08), Caramel (S01E26), "Castle Guard 2" (S05E15), Davenport, "Delivery Pony" (Rainbow Rocks and S05E15), Director (S06E20), Doc Top, Double Diamond, Dr. Hooves (S01E12), Dr. Horse (S07E20), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, "Fuzzy Slippers", Lucky Clover (S01E26), Masked Pony (S06E23), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pony 3" (S05E02), Seabreeze, Security Guard (S04E19), Sheriff Silverstar, "Special Delivery" (S04E04), "Townspony 2" (S05E06), Trainer 1 (S06E20), Uncle Orange, Village Pony (S05E01) *Brynna Drummond: Babs Seed *Zara Durrani: Trapeze Star *Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle, Moon Dancer, Octavia Melody, Princess Luna (singing, S04E25), Rarity (singing), Rose, Wrangler *Sarah Edmondson: Windy Whistles *Andrew Francis: Crystal Pony, "Crystal Pony 1" (S04E24), "Crystal Pony 3" (S06E01), Crystal Pony #4, Lucky Clover (S02E25), Night Light (S06E02), Royal Guard (S03E01), Royal Guard (S04E01), Royal Guard 2 (S06E15), Royal Guard #3 (S04E01), Shining Armor, "Steamer" *Sia Furler: Songbird Serenade *Mark Gibbon: Hard Hat *David Godfrey: Mr. Shy *Mackenzie Gray: Dandy Grandeur *Emmett Hall: Sky Stinger *Lena Hall: Coloratura *Ian Hanlin: Crystal Pony 3 (S6E15), McColt Guard 1, "Pin Pony" (S06E02), Royal Guard 1 (S6E15), Sunburst, Ticket Agent (S07E24), Twilight Changeling (S6E25) *Saffron Henderson: "Pony 2" (S04E22), "Teddie Safari" (S04E22) *Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda, Sonata Dusk *Ellen-Ray Hennessy: Mistmane *Alexis Heule: Angel Wings *Fiona Hogan: Zesty Gourmand *James Higuchi: "Comic Geek Pony" (S04E22), "Pony 1" (S04E22), "Pouch Pony" (S06E03) *Matt Hill: Fume, Soarin, Young Pegasus 5 (S06E07) *Rebecca Husain: Minuette (S05E12) *Daniel Ingram: "Tourist Pony 2" (S04E08) *Britt Irvin: Lightning Dust, Sunny Flare *Janyse Jaud : Mrs. Trotsworth (S07E18) *Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze, Burly Unicorn , Canterlot Pony 2 , Saffron Masala *Peter Kelamis: Barker (S06E20), Big Daddy McColt, Fashion Plate, Hooffield Pony 1, Stage Manager (S06E20), Trainer 2 (S06E20), Vapor Trail's Dad, "Whoa Nelly" (S05E14) *Ellen Kennedy: the Chimera (S04E17), Ma Hooffield, Mane-iac (S04E06), McColt Pony 1 *James Kirk: Micro Chips (Friendship Games shorts) *Terry Klassen: Announcer (S06E07), "Annoyed Delegate" (S05E10), Apple Split, Hoops (colt) *Stef "DYLN" Lang *Sidika Larbes: Stormy Flare *Brittany Lauda: Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare and My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Power Ponies), Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare) *William Lawrenson: Pipsqueak (S02E04) *Zach LeBlanc: Skeedaddle, Star Tracker (S07E22) *Ali Liebert: Juniper Montage *Andrea Libman: "Amber Laurel" (S06E15), Apple Leaves, Bernard Rabbit (S06E20), "Cadet #1" (S03E07), "Classmate Pony 3" (S04E15), Cloudy Quartz, "Crystal Pony 1" (S06E02), "Crystal Pony 2" (S06E01), Daisy (S02E08), "Elderly Pony" (S05E16), "Five Year Old Pony" (S04E19), Fleetfoot, Fluttershy/Flutterbat, "Foal" (S06E02), "Food Merchant" (S05E16), "Girl Pony 1" (S04E19), "Goth Pony" (S05E14), Hinny of the Hills (S04E08), Lily Lace, McColt Guard 2 (S05E23), McColt Guard 3 (S05E23), "Method Mare 2" (S05E16), "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pegasus 3" (S04E21), Piñata (S07E12), Pinkie Pie (speaking, occasionally singing), Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends, "Pony in Crowd" (S04E22), Pumpkin Cake, Seedling, "Spectator #2" (S03E04), "Street Pony" (S05E16), "Stubborn Crystal Pony" (S06E02), Sweetie Drops (S05E09, Friendship Games shorts, Friendship Games), Twinkleshine (S02E25), Windfall, Young Pegasus 3 (S06E07) *Alan Marriott: Buried Lede, Mr. Stripes *Max Martini: Boyle *Erin Mathews: Gabby, Little Strongheart *Blu Mankuma: Flutterguy (S01E09) *Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance *Andrew McNee: Canterlot Featured Voice (The Movie), Klugetown Featured Voice (The Voice) *Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves, Flam *Madeline Merlo: Sonata Dusk (singing) *Kelly Metzger: Blossomforth (S04E10), Gloriosa Daisy (singing), Spitfire (all but S01E16), Young Pegasus 2 (S06E07) *Jim Miller: Chargrill Breadwinner, King Sombra, Goldengrape (S04E12, S04E21), Trouble Shoes *Ali Milner: Princess Ember *Bill Mondy: Burnt Oak, Goldengrape (S7E13) *David Mongar: "Captain Planet" (Rainbow Rocks) *Marcus Mosley: Flutterguy (singing voice, S04E14) *Tegan Moss: Canterlot Featured Voice (The Movie) *Colin Murdock: "Business Pony" (S05E16), Henchpony (S06E13), "Method Mare 3" (S05E16), "Newspaper Pony" (S05E16), "Pedestrian Pony 2" (S05E16), Salespony (S06E13), Svengallop (S05E24) *Caitriona Murphy: Inky Rose *Peter New: "All Aboard", Animal (S04E09), Bags Valet, Big McIntosh, Cajun Swamp Pony (S04E17), Caramel (S02E15), "Castle Guard 1" (S05E15), "Crystal Security Guard" (S04E24), "Delegate 1" (S05E10), Dr. Hooves (S05E09), Doctor Horse, Fish Creature (The Movie), Goldie Delicious (S04E09), Half Baked Apple, "Horticultural Pegasus" (S05E10), Ice Archer (S04E24), Jet Set, Hondo Flanks, Igneous Rock Pie, "Pegasus Dad" (S4E14), "Pest Control Pony" (S05E04), "Public Works Pony" (S05E10), "Reporter Pony" (S04E20), royal guard #2 (S04E01), "Special Delivery" (S04E01) *Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Bill Newton: Bright Mac, Pharynx, Pony of Shadows *Ingrid Nilson: Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Maud Pie *Maggie Blue O'Hara: Strawberry Sunrise *Mark Oliver: Gustave le Grand, "Method Mare 1" (S05E16), First Mate Mullet, "Street Merchant" (S05E16), "Student Pony 6" (S6E13), "Work Pony" (S05E16) *Kelli Ogmundson: Mother Pony (S06E19), Petunia Paleo (S06E19), Professor Fossil (S07E25) *Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Cinnamon Chai, "Clerk" (S07E12), Crystal Pony #1 (S03E01), "Crystal Pony 1" (S06E01), Daybreaker (S07E10), "Delegate Pony" (S07E10), Dragon 1 (S06E05 & S07E25), Dr. Fauna (S07E05), Fleur Dis Lee, "Foal" (S06E01), Lix Spittle (The Movie), Narrator (S01E01), Old Gardener (S07E25) Princess Celestia, Spitfire (S01E16), "Student" (S07E10), Tree Hugger, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first line), Vera (The Movie) *Patton Oswalt: Quibble Pants *Giles Panton: Flash Magnus *Michael Peña: Grubber *Murry Peeters: Somnambula *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo, "Little Pony 2" (S04E19), "Student Pony 3" (S6E13) *Sabrina Pitre: Canterlot Featured Voice (The Movie) *Sylvain Levasseur Portelance: Stellar Eclipse (S04E22) *Iris Quinn: Principal Cinch, "Scarlet Heart" (S06E15) *Kyle Rideout: Thorax *Jan Rabson: Mulia Mild, Wind Rider *Rhona Rees: Canterlot Featured Voice (The Movie), Vapor Trail *Rondel Reynoldson: Additional Voices (The Movie), *Russell Roberts: "Mustache Crystal Pony" (S06E02) *Elysia Rotaru: Sable Spirit *Zoe Saldana: Captain Celaeno *William Samples: Professor Flintheart *Alvin Sanders: Flutterguy (speaking voice, S4E14) *Jerrica Santos: "A Friend for Life" (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Torch Song (singing) *Jason Schombing: "Manehattan Delegate" (S05E10) *Liev Schreiber: The Storm King *Shylo Sharity: Aria Blaze (singing) *William Shatner: Grand Pear *Kelly Sheridan: "Architecture Pony" (S05E14), "Dream Pony" (S07E10), Indigo Zap, Misty Fly, "Pony 4" (S05E02), Salespony (S07E12), Sassy Saddles, Starlight Glimmer, Vapor Trail's Mom *Rebecca Shoichet: Night Glider, "Pony 2" (S05E02), Sugar Belle, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Jason Simpson: Additional Voices (The Movie), "Line Pony" (S06E10), Spa Worker (S06E10) *Veena Sood: "Crystal Pony in Crowd" (S04E24), Ms. Harshwhinny *Tabitha St. Germain: Announcer (S05E07), Aunt Orange, Auntie Applesauce, Blaze (S05E15), Clear Skies, Cloudsdale Cheer Ponies, Comet Tail, Cookie Crumbles, Cruise Pony 1 (S07E22), Cruise Pony 3 (S07E22), Crystal Pony #2, Derpy, Dignitary Pony (S07E10), Dr. Hooves (Pegasus, S01E16), female voice (S03E12), Flurry Heart, Granny Smith, Gravy Boat (S03E10; also listed in credits of S03E12 on DVD), Hoofer Steps (S06E04), Lemon Hearts (S4E19), Lotus Blossom, Masked Nurse (S06E23), Meadow Song (Pegasus, S01E16), "Method Mare 4" (S05E16), "Mother" (S05E16), Mrs. Cake, "Nerdy Delegate" (S05E10), The Olden Pony, "Older Pony" (S07E12), "Pegasus 4" (S04E21), Photo Finish, "Police Pony" (S06E03), "Pony #1" (S03E06), "Pony 3" (S04E10), "Pony" (S04E11), Pound Cake, Princess Luna (speaking), Rainbowshine (S01E16, S04E20), Rarity (speaking), "Registration Pony" (S04E08), Shoeshine (S02E11), Student Pony 2 (S6E13), Suri Polomare, Twinkleshine (S01E01, third line, S05E12), "Whinnyapolis Delegate" (S05E10), Wild Fire, Meadow Flower, Young Pegasus 4 (S06E07), Zipporwhill *Aloma Steele: Princess Luna (singing, S06E08) *Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, "Spectator #1" (S03E04), Spoiled Rich *Tara Strong: "Downdraft" (S04E21), Twilight Sparkle (speaking), Twilight Velvet (S06E02), Sci-Twi/Midnight Sparkle *David Stuart: Father Pony (S06E19) *Aine Sunderland: Coconut Cream *Alyssya Swales: Toola Roola *Eva Tavares: "Naomi" (Rainbow Rocks) *Jayson Thiessen: Bill Neigh, Bulk Biceps (seasons 2 and 3, S04E24), Dr. Hooves (S04E21), Night Watch, Rare Find (S04E25), royal guards (S01E22, S02E20) *Amanda Tislon: Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Lee Tockar: "Beaver Foreman" (S03E05), Coriander Cumin, Gummy, "Shopkeeper", Snips, Steven Magnet *Vincent Tong: "Bus Driver" (Friendship Games), "Dignitary" (S04E25), Feather Bangs, Flash Sentry, Garble, Joe, Pop Fly (It's a Pony Kind of Christmas), Prince Blueblood, Rumble (S07E21), Sandalwood (Friendship Games shorts), Villager (S07E25) *Andy Toth: Canter Zoom, Nervous PA (Movie Magic) *Kira Tozer: Chestnut Magnifico, PA (Movie Magic) *Kimlinh Tran: Rarity (My Little Pony: Power Ponies) *Travis Turner: Tender Taps *Sarah Troyer: Additional Voices (The Movie) *Scott Underwood: Mayor of Baltimare, EMT Pony (S07E23), Janitor Pony (S07E23), Guard (S07E10) *Graham Verchere: Chipcutter, Pip Squeak (S04E15, S05E18) *Sam Vincent: Canterlot Featured Voice (The Movie), Flim, Party Favor, "Pony 1" (S05E02), Shopkeeper (S05E01 & S05E02) *Cathy Weseluck: Amethyst Maresbury, Amethyst Star (S02E08), Breezette, Cherry Berry (S02E04), "Classmate Pony 2" (S04E15), Cloudchaser (S02E22), Construction Pony (S04E03), Coco Pommel, Cruise Pony 2 (S07E22), "Crystal Pony 2" (S04E24), Crystal Pony #3, Crystal Servant Pony (S04E24), Dr. Fauna (S02E10), "Filly" (S05E16), Flitter, Forceful Parent Pony (S07E22), Golden Harvest (S01E10), Laughing Pony (S03E13), Lily Valley, "Little Pony", "Little Pony 3" (S04E19), Matronly Pony, Mayor Mare, Meadow Song (S03E03), messenger (S03E12), Minuette (S02E25), "Nasal Pony" (S05E14), "Nurse Sweetheart", "Pony in Arena" (S04E22), Parcel Post (S02E14), "Ruby Pinch" (S02E23), Sunshower, Spike, Torch Song (speaking), Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second line), *Siobhan Williams: Additional Voices (The Movie) *Colleen Winton: Mrs. Shy *James Wootton: Mule *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich *Chiara Zanni: Daring Do/A.K. Yearling, "Random Villager" (S07E18) *Sylvia Zaradic: Cherry Jubilee *Charles Zuckerman: Director (Movie Magic), Stalwart Stallion Albanian *Lori Berberi - Spitfire *Dritan Boriçi - Doctor Horse, Flam, Fancy Pants, Iron Will, Big McIntosh (except S2E17) *Anisa Dervishi - Princess Celestia, Cheerilee, Cherry Jubilee, Mrs. Cake (S2E3), Nurse Redheart, additional voices *Antela Hodo - Mayor Mare, Mrs. Cake (season 1) *Xhesika Kasemi - Babs Seed, additional voices *Klodiana Keco - Fluttershy *Vasjan Lami - Discord *Jozefina Luci - Pinkie Pie *Erken Meço - Spike *Megi Mysliu - Apple Bloom, Lightning Dust *Rozina Prendi - Rainbow Dash *Moris Rama - Filthy Rich, Derpy Hooves, Flim *Eni Rabdishta - Sweetie Belle, Princess Cadance *Ledina Rabdishta - Scootaloo, Mayor Mare (S2E14-15) *Nigela Ruka - Applejack *Eris Thaka - Big McIntosh (S2E17) *Ejona Torba - Rarity, Mrs. Cake (S2E17) *Suela Xhonuzi - Twilight Sparkle *Mimoza Zotaj - Mayor Mare (S2E8), Mrs. Cake (S2E10) Arabic *Hamdi Abas (حمدي عباس) - Doctor Horse, Jet Set, Spike, Discord (singing) *Amal Abdallah (أمل عبد الله) - Fluttershy *Asma' Abdel-Hamid (أسماء عبد الحميد) - Apple Bloom (speaking, singing seasons 4-6 and Raise This Barn), Diamond Tiara (singing, season 4), Princess Celestia (singing), Princess Luna (singing, Luna's Future), Rainbow Dash (Can I Do It On My Own), Rarity (singing, season 3), Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie (singing, seasons 5-6) *Jessie Adel (جيسي عادل) - Rarity (seasons 5-6, speaking Equestria Girls) *Hamsa Amam (همسة امام) - Pinkie Pie (speaking, season 6 onward and Equestria Girls) *Angy Al-Bistawi (إنجي البستاوي) - Apple Bloom (singing, Babs Seed), Pinkie Pie (singing, seasons 2-3), Rainbow Dash (singing season 3) *Angy Al-Gitem (إنجي الغيتم) - Pinkie Pie (speaking seasons 1-5, singing season 1 and Rainbow Rocks) *Wallla' Asamah (ولاء أسامة) - Twilight Sparkle (speaking season 1, singing At the Gala) *Angy Ghanim (إنجي غنيم) - Princess Luna (singing, You'll Play Your Part), Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 4-5), Rarity (singing, season 4 and Rainbow Rocks), Starlight Glimmer (S5E1-S5E2) *Ayah Hamza (آية حمزة) - Princess Cadance (speaking, singing You'll Play Your Part), Princess Celestia (speaking), Princess Luna (speaking), Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing season 4) *Amira Hany (أميرة هاني) - Twilight Sparkle (singing, seasons 2-3 and Rainbow Rocks), Princess Cadance (singing, This Day Aria) *Rasha Hmady (رشا حمدي) - Twilight Sparkle (speaking, season 2 onward and Equestria Girls) *Nashwa Ismail (نشوى إسماعيل) - Aria Blaze *Angy Kaman ‎(إنجي كامان) - Rarity (speaking, seasons 3-4) *Wafaa Makki (وفاء مكي) - Applejack (singing seasons 3, 5, Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again, Derby Racers, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games), Rainbow Dash (The Ballad of the Crystal Empire) *Khwalla Mustafa (خولة مصطفى) - Sonata Dusk *Wissam Nady (وسام نادي) - Applejack (speaking seasons 1-6, singing The Seeds of the Past), Rainbow Dash (singing, Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again), Rarity (singing, Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again) *Nariman Niyazi (ناريمان نيازي) - Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing seasons 1-2 and Derby Racers) *Nashwa Zayid (نشوى زايد) - Adagio Dazzle Bosnian *Anita Memović Kajasa - Applejack, Pinkie Pie (except Pinkie's Lament), Princess Luna (singing, You'll Play Your Part), Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy (speaking and singing, The Ballad of the Crystal Empire, The Success Song, A True, True Friend, Let the Rainbow Remind You) *Mirna Jogunčić Kreso - opening theme singer, Twilight Sparkle, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, Fluttershy (singing, What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me, Bats, Music in the Treetops, Find the Music in You), Pinkie Pie (singing, Pinkie's Lament), Princess Celestia (singing, Celestia's Ballad, the final line of You'll Play Your Part), Princess Luna (speaking), Rarity (singing, some parts of Generosity & reprise) *Semir Krivić *Alma Kobilić Merunka - Apple Bloom, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia (singing, You'll Play Your Part except last line), Rarity (speaking and singing, except some parts of Generosity & reprise) Bulgarian *Zhivka Doneva *Martin Geraskov (second half of season 1) *Konstantin Karakostov (first half of season 1) *Mina Kostova *Desislava Znamenova *Veneta Zyumbyuleva The Movie *Alexandria Chaliovski: Fluttershy Cantonese *Chin Wai-ling - Fluttershy *Winnie Chow Man-jing - Rarity, Spike *Lam Bou-ji - Applejack *Chris Lo Wai-git - Prince Blueblood *Handi Xu - Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Ng Siu-Ngai - Twilight Sparkle *Amy Tam Mei-king - Rainbow Dash *Taam Suk-haan - Pinkie Pie *Taam Suk-jing - Princess Celestia The Movie *Joyce Cheng: Tempest Shadow *Karena Lam: Twilight Sparkle *Chui Tien-you: Capper Croatian HRT2 and The Movie *Andrea Baković - Applejack (singing season 1), Fluttershy (singing, Winter Wrap Up and So Many Wonders), Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing, except Evil Enchantress song), Princess Cadance (singing), Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash (singing), Rarity (singing ; speaking at the start of S01E08), Sweetie Belle, Twilight Sparkle (singing season 1, except At the Gala) *Jasna Bilušić - Tempest Shadow *Jadran Grubišić - Big McIntosh, Scootaloo (S1E12), Spike, Twilight Sparkle (one line in S01E09) *Sandra Hrenar - Princess Skystar *Vinko Kraljević *Jasna Odorčić - Rainbow Dash (speaking), Rarity (speaking; except at the start of S01E08) *Katarina Perica Kirin - Apple Bloom, Twilight Sparkle (speaking; singing, At the Gala and season 2), Fluttershy (speaking; singing, At the Gala, Hush Now Lullaby and season 2), Gilda, Pinkie Pie (singing, Evil Enchantress song),Princess Luna, Scootaloo *Matilda Sorić - Applejack (speaking), Sweetie Belle (S01E17) *Zdravko Valentin *Mirko Švenda Žiga RTL Kockica *Anabela Barić - Fluttershy *Daniel Dizdar - Steven Magnet *Dunja Fajdić - Opening theme singer *Kristina Habuš - Pinkie Pie *Sandra Hrenar - Spike *Mia Krajcar - Applejack *Monika Mihajlović - Twilight Sparkle *Anja Nigović - Rarity *Mirta Zečević - Mayor Mare Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Ivana Hajder - Fluttershy *Sandra Hrenar - Pinkie Pie *Sanja Hrenar - Applejack *Aleksandra Naumov - Spike *Jelena Majić - Twilight Sparkle *Danijela Vecerinović - Rainbow Dash *Vanda Winter - Rarity Czech * Roberta Bartůňková - Apple Bloom (singing season 4 and Find the Purpose in Your Life), Applejack (singing, season 4), Fluttershy (singing, seasons 4-6), Gabby (singing), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 4), Princess Celestia (singing, season 4), Princess Luna (singing, season 4) Rainbow Dash (singing, season 4 and 6), Rarity (singing, seasons 4-5), Twilight Sparkle (singing, seasons 3-6), Princess Cadance (singing season 4), Scootaloo (singing seasons 3-4 and Find the Purpose in Your Life), Spike (singing), Starlight Glimmer (singing, Say Goodbye to the Holiday), Sweetie Belle (singing season 4 and Find the Purpose in Your Life) * Helena Brabcová - Applejack (speaking; singing season 1 and 7) * Kateřina Březinová - Lotus Blossom, Mane-iac, Princess Celestia (speaking), Sapphire Shores (season 1), Silver Spoon * Robert Hájek - Flash Sentry, Snails (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) * Petra Hobzová - Sunset Shimmer (speaking) * Irena Hrubá - Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing, The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts, Best Friends Until the End of Time, Flawless, seasons 1-2, except Hop Skip and Jump song, Laughter Song, Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song, The Ticket Song), Snips (season 1) * Zuzana Hykyšová - Apple Bloom (speaking; singing seasons 1-2), Cheerilee (seasons 1-2), Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing and season 7) * Miriam Chytilová - Adagio Dazzle, Daisy Jo, Granny Smith, Mayor Mare, Photo Finish, Scootaloo (speaking), Spitfire (season 1), Steven Magnet (season 1), Zecora (season 1) * Ivana Korolová - Spike (speaking), Trixie (season 1) * Vendula Křížová - Principal Cinch (speaking) * Adéla Kubačáková - Sonata Dusk * Petr Lněnička - Snips * Jana Mařasová - Background singer (At the Gala, B.B.B.F.F, Smile Song, The Heart Carol, Winter Wrap Up), Princess Cadance (singing season 2), Rainbow Dash (singing season 1), Pinkie Pie (singing, Hop Skip and Jump song, Laughter Song, Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song, The Ticket Song), Scootaloo (singing, seasons 1-2), Rarity (speaking seasons 1-4, singing seasons 1-2) * Zbyšek Pantůček - Big McIntosh, Dumb-Bell (season 1), Hoity Toity (season 1), Mr. Cake (season 1), Savoir Fare, Snails (season 1), Soarin (season 1) * Jiří Ployhar - Shining Armor * Radka Přibyslavská - Gilda (season 1) * Jakub Saic - Braeburn (season 1), Pipsqueak (season 2), Hoops (season 1), Joe (season 1), Prince Blueblood (season 1) * Klára Sochorová - Princess Luna (speaking), Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing seasons 1-2) * Radka Stupková - Twilight Sparkle (speaking, singing seasons 1-2 and 7) * Hana Igonda Ševčíková - Rarity (singing, season 3), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 3) * Michaela Šimonková * Jan Škvor - Snails (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) * Martina Štastná - Cheerilee (season 3 onwards), Princess Cadance (speaking), Trixie (speaking season 3 onwards) * Antonie Talacková - Apple Bloom (singing season 3), Applejack (singing, season 3), Aria Blaze, Fluttershy (singing, season 3), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 3), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 3) * Radovan Vaculík - Discord (season 2) * Šárka Vondrová - Fluttershy (speaking, singing seasons 1-2 and 7) The Movie * Martina Bucková * Radka Fišarová - Pinkie Pie (singing) * Jaromír Holub * Zbyšek Horák * Petr Hrach * Ondřej Izdný * Dušan Kollár - Capper * Jiří Krejčí - Grubber * Petr Neskusil - Spike * Lucie Novotná - Fluttershy * Jana Páleníčková * Kateřina Peřinová - Pinkie Pie (speaking) * Vendula Příhodová - Rainbow Dash * Anna Remková - Tempest Shadow (speaking) * Svatopluk Schuller * Zuzana Slavíková * Jolana Smyčková - Captain Celaeno * Lada Soukupová -Applejack (singing) * Martin Svejštil * Barbora Šedivá - Twilight Sparkle * Kateřina Šildová - Princess Skystar * Martina Štastná - Rarity (speaking) * Kateřina Velebová - Pinkie Pie (trailer) * Pavel Vondra - The Storm King * Šárka Vondrová - Applejack (speaking) * Naďa Wepperová - Tempest Shadow (singing) * Tereza Zelinková - Rarity (singing) Demo dub of The Ticket Master * Pavlína Dytrtová - Twilight Sparkle * Tereza Chudobová - Rarity * Klára Jandová - Fluttershy * Jitka Ježková - Spike * René Slováčková - Rainbow Dash * Kateřina Velebová - Applejack * Veronika Veselá - Pinkie Pie Danish *Estrid Bøttiger: Scootaloo *Nina Aller Christrup: Spike *Vibeke Dueholm: Princess Celestia (season 1-2, season 4 onwards) *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom *Michael Elo: Discord *Trine Glud: Applejack *Sonny Lahey *Karoline Munksnæs: Twilight Sparkle (speaking, season 3 onward) *Pauline V. Nissen: Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-2) *Clara Oxholm: Fluttershy (seasons 6-7) *Sara Poulsen: Fluttershy (singing, season 4 except Bats), Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer *Özlem Saglanmak: Sweetie Belle *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity (singing, season 1) *Puk Scharbau: Princess Celestia (season 3) *Mette Skovmark: Twilight Sparkle (singing, season 7) *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy (speaking seasons 1-5, singing seasons 1-3, 5, and Bats) *Maja Iven Ulstrup: Rarity (speaking, singing seasons 2-7) *Emily Holst White Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Nina Aller Christrup: Spike *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash *Trine Glud: Applejack *Silan Maria Budak Rasch: Twilight Sparkle *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy *Camilla Tellefsen: Pinkie Pie Dutch * Thijs van Aken: Snips * Marjolein Algera: Princess Luna, Pipsqueak, Gilda * Anneke Beukman: Twilight Sparkle * Tineke Blok: Sunset Shimmer * Reuben de Boel: Flash Sentry * Veerle Burmeister: Babs Seed * Cystine Carreon: Adagio Dazzle * Jannemien Cnossen: Sweetie Belle * Ewout Eggink: Big McIntosh * Cynthia de Graff: Spike * Lotte Horlings: Spitfire * Dieter Jansen: Braeburn, Diamond Dog * Edna Kalb: Scootaloo, Sapphire Shores * Iris van Kempen: Rainbow Dash (singing season 1) * Rolf Koster: Hoity Toity * Meghna Kumar: Applejack * Mieke Laureys: Apple Bloom * Lizemijn Libgott: Fluttershy * Maria Lindes: Mayor Mare, Granny Smith * Christa Lips: Diamond Tiara, Spike (later episodes and Rainbow Rocks) * Tina Maerevoet: Sonata Dusk * Fred Meijer: Discord * Just Meijer: Prince Blueblood * Nine Meijer: Trixie * Karina Mertens: Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing seasons 2-7) * Cathy Petit: Aria Blaze * Amaryllis Uitterlinden: Rarity (seasons 1-4) * An Vanderstighelen: Applejack (Rainbow Rocks) * Nicoline Van Dorn: Rarity (seasons 5-7) * Donna Vrijhof: Princess Celestia, Maud Pie, Twist * Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Rocks singers: Karina Mertens, An Vanderstighelen, Anneke Beukman, Jannemien Cnossen, Melise de Winter, Franky Rampen, Laura Vlasblom, Marieke Frankema, Tineke Blok, Lizemijn Libgott JimJam version * Jelle Amersfoort: Big McIntosh * Anneke Beukman: Twilight Sparkle * Jannemien Cnossen: Cheerilee * Meghna Kumar: Rainbow Dash * Lizemijn Libgott: Fluttershy * Maria Lindes: Mayor Mare * Niki Romijn: Rarity * Mandy de Lee: Scootaloo * Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie * Janneke van Dooren: Applejack * Holly van Zoggel: Apple Bloom Demo dub of The Ticket Master * Merel Burmeister: Twilight Sparkle * Veerle Burmeister: Fluttershy Estonian The Movie * Kristi Aule: Rarity, Princess Cadance * Andrus Kasesalu * Jana Kivi: Applejack * Toomas Krall: Capper * Andres Liivak * Jane Meresmaa-Roos: Fluttershy, Princess Luna * Karin Rask: Twilight Sparkle * Meeli Seermaa: Princess Celestia * Kaisa Selde: Pinkie Pie * Indrek Taalmaa: The Storm King * Kristiine Truu: Tempest Shadow * Taavi Tõnisson: Spike * Tiina Vilu: Rainbow Dash * Sulev Võrno: Grubber * Priit Öövel: Verko Finnish * Katja Aakkula: Daring Do, Derpy Hooves, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia (except episodes 22, 23 and 26), Starlight Glimmer (except S7E14-15) * Elina Aalto: Aria Blaze * Laura Aarre * Rauno Ahonen: The Storm King * Anna Asunta: Dr. Fauna, Foal (S7E03), Nurse Redheart, Patient 2 (S7E03), Princess Ember (except S7E15), Pumpkin Cake * Amy Burgess: Sunset Shimmer * Markus Bäckman: Big McIntosh, Burnt Oak, Diamond Cutter, Discord (except season 2, S04E01 and S04E02), Grand Pear, Guard 1 (S7E01), Hard Hat, Lord Tirek, Rusty Tenure * Pinja Hanski: Maud Pie (S7E04), Mrs. Cake (season 7), Patient 3 (S7E03) * Samuel Harjanne: Dr. Hooves (S05E09) * Heljä Heikkinen: Sonata Dusk, Twilight Sparkle (season 7) * Ilari Hämäläinen * Hanna Kaila: Queen Novo * Annituuli Kasurinen: Applejack, Spitfire (seasons 2, 3, and 7) * Kiti Kokkonen: Goldie Delicious, Spike (S1E1-5, 18-21, 23-26), Spitfire (season 1) * Petrus Kähkönen: Attendant Pony (S7E02), Bright Mac, Coco Crusoe, Dandy Grandeur, Feather Bangs, Thorax, Reporter Pony (S7E14), Spearhead, Sunburst, Tourist Pony (S7E14) * Saara Lehtonen: Pear Butter, Pinkie Pie, Pound Cake, Toola Roola, Pegasus 1 (S7E14) * Tuukka Leppänen: Capper * Miro Lopperi: Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls) * Sanna Majuri: Princess Skystar * Eeva Markkinen: Gilda * Sasu Moilanen: Mullet * Markus Niemi * Mika Nuojua: Grubber * Pinkku Pinsku: Princess Cadance (The Movie) * Ella Pyhältö: Maud Pie (except S7E04), Mayor Mare, Photo Finish, Princess Celestia (S1E22-23, 26), Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon (season 1), Zecora * Antti L. J. Pääkönen: Braeburn, Bulk Biceps, Cheese Sandwich, Garble, Guard 2 (S7E01), Patient 1 (S7E03), Shining Armor, Soarin * Raili Raitala: Adagio Dazzle, Coloratura, Tempest Shadow * Mia Renwall: Captain Celaeno * Pasi Ruohonen: Discord (S2E1-S2E2, S4E1 and S4E2), Gummy, Iron Will * Susa Saukko: Apple Bloom, Changeling 1 (S7E01), Changeling 2 (S7E01), Changeling 3 (S7E01), Fluttershy, Mayor Mare (season 7), Rainbow Stars, Sour Sweet, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Drops, Trixie (Rainbow Rocks shorts) * Katja Sirkiä: Daisy, Princess Ember (S7E15), Rainbow Dash, Sapphire Shores, Spike (S1E6-7, 9-11, 13-15), Goldie Delicious (S7E13) * Henni-Liisa Stam: Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-6 and the movie) * Sari Ann Stolt: Granny Smith (season 7), Princess Luna (seasons 2-4), Scootaloo, Spike (season 2 onwards), Queen Chrysalis, Wrangler * Taru Tikkanen: Coconut Cream, Lightning Dust, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer (S7E14-15) * Yasmine Yamajako: Cheerilee, Flurry Heart (season 7), Little Strongheart, Songbird Serenade, Trixie (except Rainbow Rocks shorts and Legend of Everfree) French *Philippe Allard: Flam (season 6), Flim (seasons 2-4), Joe, Night Light, Shining Armor *Léonor Bailleul: Princess Skystar *Maia Baran: Princess Cadance, Starlight Glimmer (S5E1-S5E2) *Julie Basecqz: Daring Do (seasons 4-6), Pipsqueak (S4E15), Rarity (speaking), Vapor Trail's mom *France Bastoen: Princess Luna (season 3), Zecora (except season 5) *Alessandro Bevilacqua: Snips *Cathy Boquet: Lightning Dust, Night Glider, Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle (speaking ; singing, except The Perfect Stallion) *Aline Bosuma : Captain Celaeno (singing) *Milla Brune : Coloratura (singing) *Aurelie Castin: Gabby, Gloriosa Daisy *Severine Cayron: Starlight Glimmer (S5E25 onward) *Laurence Cesar: Cherry Jubilee (season 5), Dr. Fauna (season 7), Mayor Mare, Mistmane, Mrs. Cake, Ms. Harshwhinny (S4E24), Sable Spirit *Didier Colfs: Big McIntosh (seasons 1-2 and S5E17), Buried Lede, Double Diamond, Mr. Shy, Mulia Mild, Silver Shill *Claudia Laurie Corbeil: Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Alexandra Correa: Angel Wings, Blue Bobbin, Derpy (Legend of Everfree), Misty Fly (seasons 5-6), Octavia Melody (season 5), Pipsqueak (season 7), Spike (speaking), Sunshine Smiles, Suri Polomare, Twilight Velvet *Melanie Dambermont: Applejack (singing, Friendship Games), Photo Finish (season 1), Rainbow Dash *Gauthier De Fauconval: Micro Chips, Thorax *Emmanuel Dekonick: Grubber *Nathalie Delattre: Rarity (singing), A Friend for Life *Jean-Marc Delhausse: Chief Thunderhooves, Hoity Toity *Audrey D'Hulstere: Babs Seed, Dean Cadance, Fluttershy (S4E1-S4E18), Sweetie Drops (All's Fair in Love and Friendship Games), Trixie *Monia Douieb: Principal Cinch *Maxime Donnay: Sky Stinger, Snails, Timber Spruce *Nicolas Dorian: Capper (singing) *Stephane Excoffier: Captain Celaeno (My Little Pony The Movie trailer), Gilda, Lyra Heartstrings, Matilda *Stephane Flamand: Spitfire (season 1) *Cecile Florin: Daring Do (season 2) *Tania Garbarski: Diamond Tiara (speaking seasons 3 onward), Trapeze Star, Vapor Trail *Ambre Grouwels: Pear Butter (singing), Silver Spoon (singing), Trixie (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing season 5) *Emilie Guillaume: Apple Bloom (speaking), Rose (season 2) *Elisabeth Guinand: Fluttershy (except S4E1-S4E18), Inky Rose *Frederik Haùgness: Bright Mac, Dr. Hooves, Flash Magnus, Quibble Pants *Michel Hinderickx: Ahuizotl, Big McIntosh (season 3), Claude, Discord (seasons 2-3), Grampa Gruff, Hondo Flanks, Prince Rutherford, The Storm King, Lord Tirek *Sebastien Hebrant: Capper (speaking) *Nathalie Hons: Sapphire Shores (season 1) *Nathalie Hugo: Photo Finish (season 7), Pinkie Pie, Minuette, Nurse Redheart (S7E3), Spike (The Failure Song) *Christa Jérôme: Chestnut Magnifico, Windy Whistles *Marie-Line Landerwyn: Aria Blaze *Jean-Paul Landresse: Big McIntosh (seasons 5-7), Coriander Cumin, Flutterguy, Iron Will *Sophie Landresse: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony The Movie trailer #1) *Cindy Layla: Princess Celestia (singing) *Valerie Lemaitre: Tempest Shadow (speaking) *Laëtitia Liénart: Sunset Shimmer (speaking) *Damien Locqueneux: Cheese Sandwich *Fabienne Loriaux: Applejack (speaking), Mayor Mare (S2E8), Mrs. Shy, Queen Chrysalis (season 5) *David Manet: Flam (seasons 2-4), Flim (season 6), Prince Blueblood *Laura Masci : Tempest Shadow (singing) *Ilyas Mettioui: Flash Sentry *Delphine Moriau: Daisy (season 7), Mane-iac, Mrs. Cake (Equestria Girls and seasons 5-7), Princess Celestia (speaking), Queen Chrysalis (speaking seasons 2 and 6), Saffron Masala, Twinkleshine (S5E12) *Marielle Ostrowski: Amethyst Star (S2E8), Diamond Tiara (seasons 1-2), Sour Sweet (Friendship Games) *Nancy Philippot: Diamond Tiara (singing season 4), Fluttershy (Music in the Treetops reprise), Lemon Hearts (season 5), Maud Pie (except S5E20 and season 6), Mrs. Cake (S4E16), Queen Chrysalis (singing season 2), Rarity (Shine Like Rainbows), Sweetie Belle (singing, The Perfect Stallion), Sweetie Drops (season 5), Twilight Sparkle (singing except season 5) *Elsa Poisot: Cheerilee, Derpy (season 5), Fleur Dis Lee, Flurry Heart (season 7), Indigo Zap, Limestone Pie, Moon Dancer, Prim Hemline, Sapphire Shores (season 4), Sassy Saddles, Spitfire (season 3 onward), Spoiled Rich, Stormy Flare, Sunset Shimmer (singing Rainbow Rocks) Sugar Belle, Upper Crust *Grégory Praet: Braeburn, Dr. Caballeron, Fashion Plate, Feather Bangs, Garble, Gustave le Grand, Rumble, Soarin (season 4 onward), Sunburst, Trenderhoof, Zephyr Breeze *Philippe Resimont: Discord (season 4 onward), Filthy Rich (season 6 and Legend of Everfree), King Sombra, Wind Rider *Fanny Roy: Cinnamon Chai, Coco Pommel, Fleetfoot (seasons 4-5), Lemon Hearts (S4E19), Ms. Harshwhinny (season 3 and S4E5), Princess Luna (speaking, except season 3 ; singing You'll Play Your Part), Sweetie Drops (S1E20), Tree Hugger, Twinkleshine (S1E1), Zecora (season 5) *Frédérique Schürmann: Sonata Dusk *Veronique Sonneville: Apple Bloom (singing), Diamond Tiara (singing season 5) *Nathalie Stas: Applejack (singing) , Fleetfoot (season 7), Princess Celestia (S7E1), Princess Luna (singing season 6), Sugarcoat (Dance Magic) *Claire Tefnin: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Marie-Ange Teuwen: Sunset Shimmer (singing except Rainbow Rocks) *Myriam Thyrion: Queen Novo *Celia Torrens: Sugarcoat (Friendship Games) *Micheline Tziamalis: Adagio Dazzle (speaking) *Marcha Van Boven : Coloratura (speaking) *Marie Van Ermengen: Pipsqueak (seasons 1-6) *Stephanie Vondenhoff: Adagio Dazzle (singing) *Beatrice Wegnez: Amethyst Star (S5E9), Derpy (S2E14), Scootaloo, Spike (A Changeling Can Change), Trixie (S6E6) *Melissa Windal: Captain Celaeno (speaking) Theme Song Performed by: Nancy Philippot, Mélanie Dambermont and Elisabeth Guinand. Rainbow Rocks singers: Mélanie Dambermont, Nathalie Stas, Nathalie Delattre, Stéphanie Vondenhoff. Frédérique Schürmann, Agathe Detrieux, Moïse Fussen, Marie-Line Landerwyn. French (Québec) The Movie *Émilie Bibeau: Tempest Shadow *Catherine Brunet: Pinkie Pie *Julianne Côté: Applejack *Pier-Luc Funk: Spike *Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Mylène Mackay: Fluttershy *Mylène Saint-Sauveur: Rarity *Marianne Verville: Rainbow Dash German *Milena Alaze: Sunshine Smiles *Ingo Albrecht: Iron Will *Sarah Alles: Sunny Flare, Night Glider *Eike Appelt: Moonlight Raven *Jelena Baack: Meadowbrook *Michael Bauer: Canter Zoom *Irina von Bentheim: Mane-iac *Jennifer Bischof: Photo Finish (Rainbow Rocks) *Julia Blankenburg: Prim Hemline, Sunshower *Yara Blümel: Princess Cadance (season 5 onward) *Jill Böttcher: Diamond Tiara *Arianne Borbach: Zecora *Konrad Bösherz: Hoops (older), Dumb-Bell (younger) *Ilona Brokowski: Aria Blaze (speaking) *Olivia Büschken: Lemon Zest *Luisa Casper: Lily Valley *Heide Donamowski: Photo Finish, Mulia Mild, Spoiled Rich *Beatrice Egli: Princess Skystar *Sven Fechner: Mr. Stripes *Millie Forsberg: Adagio Dazzle (speaking) *Rainer Fritzsche: Svengallop *Christian Gaul: Gustave le Grand, Hoity Toity, Coriander Cumin *Cathlen Gawlich: Scootaloo (singing, season 4 onward) *Susanne Geier: Sable Spirit *Angelina Geisler: Zipporwhill *Ewin Gellner: Open Skies *Yvonne Greitzke: Coloratura, Minuette *Maximiliane Häcke: Songbird Serenade *Karlo Hackenerger: Snails, Grubber *Julien Haggége: Prince Blueblood *Nicole Hannak: Starlight Glimmer *Tina Hansch: Rainbow Dash (singing) *Nadine Heldenreich: Suri Polomare *Anne Helm: Silver Spoon (season 1) *Damineh Hojat: Wrangler, unspecified character *Maria Hönig: Juniper Montage, Lyra Heartstrings (S5E09) *Anita Hopt: Sweetie Drops (seasons 1-2), Spitfire (season 1) *Sabine Jaeger: Cheerilee *Sebastian Christoph Jacob: Dr. Caballeron *Giuliana Jakobeit: Rainbow Dash (speaking seasons 1-3), Daring Do (season 2) *Samira Jakobs: Gabby *Sunke Janssen: Gummy *Juana von Jascheroff: Matilda *Daniel Johannes: Fluffy Clouds *Tanya Kahana: Queen Chrysalis (speaking), Shadowbolt Captain *Joachim Kaps: Spot *Michael Kargus: Star Tracker *Carmen Katt: Sunset Shimmer, Cherry Jubilee *Patrick Keller: Party Favor *Maite Kelly: Tempest Shadow *Tino Kießling: King Sombra *Matthias Klages: Manticore *Matti Klemm: Fido *Fabian Kluckert: Jeff Letrotski *Sebastian Kluckert: Double Diamond *Inga Sophia Knoth: Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Christopher Kohn: Flash Magnus *Hanns Jörg Krumpholz: Bulk Biceps, Ahuizotl *Nora Kuntzendorf: Twilight Velvet, Limestone Pie *Rubina Kuraoka: Rarity (speaking, singing seasons 1-4) *Romina Langenhan: Rarity (singing seasons 5-6), Princess Cadance (singing season 4) *Luise Lunow: Goldie Delicious *Axel Lutter: Cranky Doodle Donkey, Chief Thunderhooves, Big Daddy McColt *Jan Makino: Spike (seasons 5-6) *Christin Marquitan: Daring Do (season 6) *Hannes Maurer: Spike (seasons 1-4; season 7 onward, My Little Pony: The Movie) *Sabine Mazay: Sassy Saddles *Steven Merting: Soarin *Gabriel Merz: Night Light *Jenny Maria Meyer: Saffron Masala *Julia Meynen: Twilight Sparkle *Silvia Mißbach: Princess Celestia *Tim Moeseritz: Big McIntosh *Kaya Marie Möller: Trixie *Lydia Morgenstern: Applejack *Marie Christin Morgenstern: Sunset Shimmer (singing) *Marion Musiol: Octavia Melody *Anja Nestler: Chestnut Magnifico *Kathrin Neusser: Coco Pommel *Henning Nöhren: Sunburst *Gil Ofarim: Capper *Ilona Otto: Moon Dancer *Michael Pan: Discord *Gerald Paradies: Flutterguy *Dirk Petrick: Timber Spruce, Thorax, Snips, Flim, Cheese Sandwich (singing) *Sven Plate: Mr. Shy, Pest control pony *Kira Primke: Queen Chrysalis (singing), Adagio Dazzle (singing) *Melinda Rachfahl: Canter Zoom's assisstant *Daniela Reidies: Twist, Clear Skies *Lena Rettinghaus: Amethyst Star *Ricardo Richter: Hoops (younger), Dumb-Bell (older) *Fritz Rott: Fancy Pants, Filthy Rich (Legend of Everfree) *Liane Rudolph: Mayor Mare *Anja Rybiczka: Apple Bloom *Nico Sablik: Shining Armor, Cheese Sandwich (speaking) *Peggy Sander: Gilda *Dennis Sandmann: Filthy Rich (Friendship is Magic) *Gerald Schaale: Storm King, Steven Magnet (S1E02) *Frank Schaff: Gladmane *Josephine Schmidt: Lemon Hearts *Tanja Schmitz: Derpy Hooves, Tree Hugger, Little Strongheart, Princess Cadance (season 3), Rainbow Dash (speaking, season 4 onward), Daring Do (season 4) *Tilo Schmitz: Lord Tirek, Garble (S1E21) *Asad Schwarz: Steven Magnet (S5E09) *Marie-Luise Schramm: Spitfire (season 3) *Heike Schroetter: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (season 2) *Jill Schulz: Princess Luna (season 1), Diamond Tiara (season 1), Silver Spoon (season 2 onward) *Susann Schulze: Maud Pie *Oliver Siebeck: Rover *Bastian Sierich: Royal Guard (S3E01), Uncle Curio (S3E05) *Anja Stadlober: Sapphire Shores *Arne Stephan: Zephyr Breeze *Julia Stoepel: Fluttershy *Dirk Stollberg: Flam *Saskia Tanfal: Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Eva Thärichen: Diamond Tiara (singing), Aria Blaze (singing), Captain Celaeno (singing) *Sarah Tkotsch: Babs Seed, Sonata Dusk *Katarina Tomaschewsky: Principal Cinch *Magdalena Turba: Pinkie Pie (singing) *Charlotte Uhlig: Trapeze artist (S6E20) *Ozan Ünal: Joe *Bernhard Völger: Mr. Cake (season 1) *Sebastian Walch: Dr. Hooves (S5E09) *Friederike Walke: Gloriosa Daisy *Marie-Isabel Walke: Princess Ember, Sugar Belle *Debora Weigert: Zesty Gourmand *Jennifer Weiß: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Eva-Maria Werth: Granny Smith *Luisa Wietzorek: Scootaloo (speaking, singing seasons 1-3), Trixie (singing) *Giovanna Winterfeldt: Sweetie Belle *Jeffrey Wipprecht: Flash Sentry *Roland Wolf: Quibble Pants *Anne Wünsche: Captain Celaeno (speaking) *Nadina Zaddam: Twinkleshine, Lightning Dust, Sweetie Drops (S5E09) *Christian Zeiger: Tender Taps, Pipsqueak (season 2) *Julia Ziffer: Princess Cadance (season 2; season 4) *Almut Zydra: Queen Novo Greek *Ria Apergi (Ρία Απέργη): Fluttershy (speaking; singing except Generosity), Princess Cadance (speaking season 2 and films), Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Rainbow Dash (singing At the Gala) *Niki Georgakakou (Νίκη Γεωργακάκου): Apple Bloom (singing seasons 3-4 and 6 except Find the Purpose in Your Life), Applejack (singing season 4 and 6), Coloratura, Granny Smith (singing season 4), Pinkie Pie (singing Smile Song and seasons 3-6), Princess Cadance (singing; speaking seasons 3-5), Queen Chrysalis, Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 3-6), Rarity (singing S4E8), Scootaloo (singing seasons 3-6), Starlight Glimmer (singing), Sweetie Belle (singing seasons 3-4), Spike (singing), Princess Celestia (singing season 4) *Katerina Girgis (Κατερίνα Γκίργκις): Adagio Dazzle (speaking), Rainbow Dash (speaking), Scootaloo (speaking; singing seasons 1-2), Sonata Dusk *Sofia Kapsampeli (Σοφία Καψαμπελη): Applejack (speaking; singing seasons 1-3 and 5), Granny Smith (speaking; singing season 2) Sweetie Belle (speaking; singing seasons 1-2 and Find the Purpose in Your Life), Trixie (Equestria Girls films) *Egli Kontonikou (Αίγλη Κοντονίκου): Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing seasons 1-2 except Smile Song) *Voula Kosta (Βούλα Κώστα): Maud Pie, Spike (speaking) *Tania Paleologou (Τάνια Παλαιολόγου):Gabby, Rainbow Dash (singing season 2), Twilight Sparkle *Dimitris Sarlos (Δημήτρης Σάρλος): Flam *Thodoris Smeros (Θοδωρής Σμερός): All male characters (except Big McIntosh in S4E14, Cheese Sandwich, and Flam) *Christos Thanos (Χρήστος Θάνος): Big McIntosh (S4E14), Cheese Sandwich *Maria Zervou (Μαρία Ζερβού): Apple Bloom (speaking; singing seasons 1-2 and Find the Purpose in Your Life), Princess Celestia (speaking; singing season 3), Rarity (speaking; singing except S4E9), Trixie (season 3), Rainbow Dash (singing Winter Wrap Up), Starlight Glimmer (speaking) Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Afroditi Adonaki (Αφροδίτη Αντονάκη): Fluttershy *Katerina Girgis (Κατερίνα Γκίργκις): Twilight Sparkle *Stefania Hougia (Στεφανια Χούγια): Pinkie Pie (singing) *Egli Kontonikou (Αίγλη Κοντονίκου) *Iro Mihalakakou (Ηρώ Μιχαλακάκου: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Hrisoula Papadopoulou (Χρυσούλα Παπαδοπούλου): Rainbow Dash, Spike Hebrew *Talya Barkay (טליה ברקאי): Goldie Delicious, Twilight Sparkle *May Jacobson (מאי יעקובסון): Pinkie Pie *Einat Azulay (עינת אזולאי): Fluttershy (singing), Rarity (singing), Scootaloo, Spike, Teddie Safari *Diklah Hadar (דקלה הדר): Cheerilee, Cloudchaser, Gilda, Granny Smith, Little Strongheart, Matilda, Mayor Mare, Mrs. Cake, Zecora, Various Characters *Miya Kadosh (מייה קדוש): Diamond Tiara (speaking) *Shachar Kadosh (שחר קדוש): Sweetie Belle *Noa Kashpitzki (נועה קשפיצקי): Cookie Crumbles, Diamond Tiara (singing), Mrs. Cake, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna,, Sapphire Shores, Silver Spoon, Twist, Upper Crust, Various Characters *Daniel Magon (דניאל מגון): Big McIntosh (singing), Braeburn, Hoity Toity, Joe, Seabreeze, Snips, Soarin, Stellar Eclipse, Thunderlane *Ami Mendelman (עמי מנדלמן): Big McIntosh (singing), Bulk Biceps, Chief Thunderhooves, Cranky Doodle Donkey, Fancy Pants, Filthy Rich, Flam, Iron Will, Mr. Cake, Mulia Mild, Snails, Steven Magnet *Jonathan Mendelman (יונתן מנדלמן) *Na'ama Uzan (נעמה אוזן): Rarity (speaking) *Lauren Savir (לורן סביר): Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Dan Shatzberg (דן שצברג): Discord, Igneous Rock, Prince Blueblood, Sheriff Silverstar, Silver Shill, Uncle Orange *Laura Shopov (לורה שופוב): Apple Bloom *Orly Tagar (אורלי תגר): Fluttershy (speaking) *Gilan Shahaf: Cheese Sandwich, Flim, Garble, Gustave le Grand Theme Song Performed by: Noa Kashpitzki, May Jacobson, Lauren Savir and Laura Shopov. Hungarian *János Bácskai: First Mate Mullet *Zoltán Barabás Kiss: Ahuizotl *Bence Berkes: Double Diamond *Ági Bertalan: Tempest Shadow *Emma Bessenyei: Granny Smith (speaking) *Dorina Csifó: Rarity (The Movie) *Bori Csuha: Apple Bloom (singing seasons 1, 4 and 5), Applejack (singing S1E11, S1E14), Fluttershy (singing season 1 except S1E17, season 5, except the first line of Fluttershy from Make This Castle A Home; S7) Pinkie Pie (singing season 1 (except S1E07), S3E2, S4E09, S5-7), Rainbow Dash (singing S1E11, S1E14, S3E2, Better Than Ever, S5), Rarity (singing S1, S7), Scootaloo (speaking in season 1; singing, except seasons 2 and 5), Sonata Dusk, Sweetie Belle (speaking season 2 onward; singing seasons 1, 3 and 4), Twilight Sparkle (singing S1 and S3E1-2, first half of Best Friends Until the End of Time), background singer (season 1, and some occasions in seasons 3-7) *Lajos Csuha: Boyle *Zoltán Fekete: Capper *Tomasz Galbenisz: Big McIntosh (speaking seasons 2 and onwards; singing, S5) *Kata Gáspár: Princess Skystar *Zita Grúber: Rainbow Dash (speaking; singing S2) *Aranka Halász: Queen Novo *Gabriella Hámori: Princess Celestia (S1) *Péter Kálloy Molnár: Grubber *Kitty Kántor: Apple Bloom (speaking) *Károly Kassai: Discord (Keep Calm and Flutter On) *Andrea Kerekes: Rarity (speaking seasons 1 and 3 and Equestria Girls; singing S3) *Lehel Kisfalusi: Flam (speaking, S2) *Eszter Kiss: Princess Celestia (The Movie) *Bálint Magyar: Babs Seed, Derpy (non-redubbed), Photo Finish, Pipsqueak (seasons 2-4), Thunderlane *Tünde Majsai-Nyilas: Captain Celaeno *Zsófia Mánya: Sweetie Belle (speaking) *Tamás Markovics: Shining Armor (S2), Flash Sentry, Party Favor *Kitty Mezei: Minuette *Ilona Molnár: Diamond Tiara (speaking), Rarity (speaking, S2, S4 and onwards), Trixie (speaking, S1 and S3) *Levente Molnár: Snips *Veronika Nádasi: Diamond Tiara (singing, season 5), Gloriosa Daisy (singing), Principal Cinch, Rarity (singing, season 5), Starlight Glimmer (singing, season 5), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 5), Twilight Sparkle (singing, second half of Best Friends Until the End of Time),Coloratura (singing) *Ervin Nagy: Braeburn *Kata Nemes-Takách: Moon Dancer *Gábor Németh: Iron Will *Kriszta Németh: Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna (speaking) *Adrienn Pekár: Starlight Glimmer (speaking) *Kornél Pusztaszeri: Discord (season 2, season 4 onwards) *Zoltán Renácz: Flim (S2E15) *Tímea Sági: Adagio Dazzle, Apple Bloom (singing, season 3), Applejack (singing except S1E11, S1E14), Aria Blaze, Fluttershy (singing S3E1-2, Find the Music in You final reprise), Granny Smith (singing season 4), Princess Cadance (speaking, redubbed singing in S2), Pinkie Pie (singing S3E1, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks), Queen Chrysalis (speaking), Rainbow Dash (singing except S1E11, S1E14, S3E2, Better Than Ever), Rarity (singing, season 2), Scootaloo (singing, season 5), Silver Shill (singing), Silver Spoon (singing), Trixie (singing) *András Sebestyén: Storm King *Gábor Seder - Flam (S4), Flutterguy (singing S4E14), background singer (S3-4) *Szabolcs Seszták: Spike *Réka Simonyi: Princess Celestia (S2 onward), Princess Cadance (The Movie) *Janka Solecki: Applejack (speaking) *Zselyke Szabó: Fluttershy (speaking; singing S1E17, S2 and S3E13) *Péter Pál Szűcs: Verko *Barnabás Timon: Code Red *Bea Vadász: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Bernadett Vágó: Twilight Sparkle (singing S3E13, S4), Pinkie Pie (singing S4E12), Fluttershy (singing S4 except Find the Music in You final reprise), Rarity (singing season 4), Princess Cadance (singing S4), Princess Celestia (singing), Princess Luna (singing), Diamond Tiara (singing, S4) *Gábor Varga: Prince Blueblood *Rókus Varga: Bulk Biceps (season 5) *Gábor Vass: Dragon (S1E7) *Tamara Zsigmond: Pinkie Pie (speaking; singing S1E07, season 2 (excluding Smile Song and Welcome Song), S4E21) **Additional Voices: Péter Albert, Róbert Bolla, Judit Kocsis, Mariann Kocsis, Melinda Major Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Dorina Csifó: Fluttershy *Ábel Ducsai: Spike *Anna Györfi: Twilight Sparkle *Patrícia Kovács: Rainbow Dash *Anna Lamboni: Applejack *Andrea Laudon: Pinkie Pie *Bea Vadász: Rarity Indonesian *Andra Karna: Big McIntosh (singing), Cheese Sandwich (singing), Discord (singing), Flim and Flam (singing), Flutterguy (singing season 4), Zephyr Breeze (singing) *Nabila Najwa: Applejack (singing, season 1), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 1) *Siwi Dwi Iswanti: Applejack (speaking, season 2 onward) Italian * Stefano Albertini: Dr. Caballeron (S6E13), Jeff Letrotski, Chargrill Breadwinner, Trouble Shoes * Valentina Arru: Petunia Paleo * Diego Baldoin: Big McIntosh (season 6), Flash Magnus * Marco Balzarotti: Buried Lede, Professor Flintheart, Waxton * Giovanni Battezzato: Rover * Marco Benedetti: Flash Sentry * Renata Bertolas: Applejack (singing, season 1), Babs Seed, Rainbow Dash (singing, season 1), Scootaloo (singing) * Tiziano Bertrand: Tender Taps * Francesca Bielli: Coco Pommel (S5E16), Lyra Heartstrings (All's Fair in Love and Friendship Games), Minuette, Plaid Stripes, Sour Sweet * Sabrina Bonfitto: Fleetfoot (S6E7), Mage Meadowbrook, Sugar Belle, Sweetie Belle, Zipporwhill * Giorgio Bonino: Fancy Pants * Greta Bortolotti: Rarity (singing, seasons 1-6) * Luca Bottale: Bags Valet, Mr. Cake, Snails, Steven Magnet (S5E9) * Mattia Bressan: Quibble Pants, Sky Stinger * Stefano Brusa: Dragons (S2E21) * Beatrice Caggiula: Suri Polomare, Starlight Glimmer (S5E25 onward) * Vera Calacoci: Fluttershy (singing, seasons 2-3), Pinkie Pie (singing, seasons 1-3), Sweetie Belle (singing) * Serena Clerici: Flurry Heart, Rumble, Twist * Rossella Contu: Rainbow Dash (singing, season 5) * Oliviero Corbetta: Doc Top, Filthy Rich, Hondo Flanks, Jet Set, Joe, Mr. Greenhooves, Mulia Mild * Daniele Crasti: Bulk Biceps (S6E4), Garble (S6E5) * Lorella Cuccarini: Tempest Shadow * Simone D'Andrea: Flim and Flam (seasons 2 and 4) * Federico Danti: Wind Rider * Ludovica De Caro: Juniper Montage, Limestone Pie * Jenny De Cesarei: Lightning Dust, Moon Dancer, Gloriosa Daisy, Sable Spirit * Tania De Domenico: Misty Fly, Spike, Spitfire (seasons 3-5), Sunny Flare * Lorella De Luca: Apple Bloom, Mrs. Cake, Principal Cinch * Paolo De Santis: Braeburn (S1E21), Cheese Sandwich, Madden, Spike (imagination, S1E19) * Marisa Della Pasqua: Princess Cadance, Trixie * Paola Della Pasqua: Lemon Zest, Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 2-3) * Loretta Di Pisa: Aria Blaze * Massimo Di Benedetto: Goldengrape, Sunburst * Maria Grazia Errigo: Spitfire (S6E7) * Lele Fallica: Dr. Caballeron (S4E4) * Donatella Fanfani: Pinkie Pie * Raffaele Farina: Big Daddy McColt, Commander Ironhead, Lord Tirek * Nathan Favalli: Pipsqueak * Martina Felli: Scootaloo * Luigi Ferraro: Verko * Loredana Foresta: Gilda * Chiara Francese: Rarity (season 7) * Davide Fumagalli: Flash Sentry (Friendship Games), Salespony (S6E13) * Tony Fuochi: Ahuizotl (S2E16), dragons (S2E21), Iron Will * Camilla Gallo: Rarity (seasons 1-6) * Davide Garbolino: Grubber * Luca Ghignone: Dragons (S2E21), Silver Shill, Soarin (S4E10) * Jolanda Granato: Coloratura (speaking), Captain Celaeno, Sonata Dusk * Gianluca Iacono: Flim and Flam (S6E20), Svengallop * Alessandra Karpoff: Tree Hugger * Jasmine Laurenti: Cheerilee, Chimera (Goat head), Jeweler Pony (S7E2), Lucy Packard * Chiara Leoncini: Wrangler * Gabriele Lopez: Capper * Marta Lucini: Mistmane * Simone Lupinacci: Timber Spruce * Debora Magnaghi: Adagio Dazzle, Chimera (Tiger head), Maud Pie, Starlight Glimmer (S5E1, S5E2) * Gabriele Marchingiglio: Bus driver, Shining Armor (Friendship Games) * Tiziana Martello: Princess Skystar, Sweetie Drops (S5E9) * Cinzia Massironi: Hoofer Steps, Saffron Masala * Anna Mazza: Aloe (S6E10), Vapor Trail * Deborah Morese: Diamond Tiara (speaking), Princess Luna, Spitfire (season 1) * Patrizia Mottola: Little Strongheart * Renato Novara: Braeburn (season 5 onward), Father Pony (S6E19), Pharynx, Zephyr Breeze * Andrea Oldani: Soarin (S1E26) * Elda Olivieri: Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia * Emanuela Pacotto: Twilight Sparkle * Dario Oppido: The Storm King * Antonio Paiola: Grampa Gruff * Valentina Pallavicino: Derpy (S5E9), Indigo Zap * Lara Valentina Parmiani: Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest * Stefania Patruno: Mane-iac, Ms. Peachbottom, Zesty Gourmand * Riccardo Peroni: All Aboard (S2E14), Gustave le Grand, Snips, Steven Magnet (S1E2) * Stefania Pepe: Mother Pony (S6E19), Old griffon (S6E19) * Benedetta Ponticelli: Applejack, Fluttershy * Silvia Pinto: Pinkie Pie (singing seasons 4-7) * Graziella Porta: Cherry Jubilee, Cookie Crumbles, Granny Smith, Mayor Mare, Sapphire Shores, Upper Crust * Stefano Pozzi: Dr. Hooves (S1E12), Dumb-bell, Micro Chips, Shady Daze, Thorax * Patrizio Prata: Shining Armor * Michele Radice: Hard Hat * Cesare Rasini: Claude * Gea Riva: Daring Do, Derpy (S2E14), Gabby, Princess Ember, Silver Spoon, Spitfire (S2E22) * Caterina Rochira: Cloudy Quartz (S1E23), Griffon Shopkeeper, Matilda (S5E9), Photo Finish * Maria Silvia Roli: Applejack (singing, seasons 3-4 & 6) * Emanuela Rossi: Queen Novo * Martha Rossi: Diamond Tiara (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing season 5), Coloratura (singing) * Sergio Romanò: Igneous Rock (S5E20) * Riccardo Rovatti: Discord (singing), Squizard * Stefania Rusconi: Angel Wings * Diego Sabre: Ace Point, Birch Bucket, Hoity Toity, Mr. Shy * Luca Sandri: Pouch Pony, Seabreeze * Dario Sansalone: Soarin (S6E7) * Mario Scarabelli: Announcer (S6E7), Big McIntosh (seasons 1-4), Cattail, Coriander Cumin, Cranky Doodle Donkey, Gladmane, Green Dragon (S1E24), Red dragon (S1E7), Duke of Maretonia, "Flutterguy" (S1E9), Henchpony (S6E13), Igneous Rock (S1E23), Mr. Stripes, Pest Control Pony (S5E4), Sheriff Silverstar, Spot * Lorenzo Scattorin: Big McIntosh (season 5), Gummy (S5E9), Prince Blueblood * Patrizia Scianca : Dr. Fauna * Paolo Sesana: Dandy Grandeur * Marcella Silvestri: Sunset Shimmer * Katia Sorrentino: Sugarcoat * Elisabetta Spinelli: Mrs. Shy, Sassy Saddles * Marina Thovez: Cloudy Quartz Queen Chrysalis, Zecora * Pietro Ubaldi: Ahuizotl (S4E4), Chief Thunderhooves, Fido, Manehattan Delegate, Prince Rutherford, Dragon Lord Torch * Federica Valenti: Rainbow Dash * Monica Ward: Fluttershy (singing, The Movie) * Federico Zanandrea: Trenderhoof * Matteo Zanotti: All Aboard (S3E11), Dr. Hooves (S5E9), Garble (S2E21) * Mario Zucca: Discord * Additional voices: Simona Biasetti, Ludovica de Caro, Gabriela Marchingiglio, Alessio Nissolino, Claudio Ridolfo Japanese *Soichi Abe: Delivery pony (Rainbow Rocks) *Rikako Aikawa: Photo Finish *Satomi Akesaka: Little Strongheart *Yasutaka Anzai: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Nobutoshi Canna: Spot *Shigeru Chiba: Discord *Masashi Ebara: Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Nao Fujita: Zecora, Sapphire Shores *Tesshō Genda: Dragon (S01E07) *Banjō Ginga: Chief Thunderhooves *Megumi Han: Cheerilee, Sonata Dusk *Masumi Harada: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Fumi Hirano: Cherry Jubilee *Katsuhisa Hōki: "Flutterguy" *Takako Honda: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (season 2) *Kenyu Horiuchi: Fancy Pants *Mami Horikoshi: Mayor Mare *Shōzō Iizuka: Ahuizotl *Kikuko Inoue: Princess Celestia *Miyu Irino: Timber Spruce *Mariya Ise: Scootaloo, Junebug *Akira Ishida: Snails *Isamu Ishizuka: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kentarō Itō: Rover *Hiroshi Iwasaki: Steven Magnet *Yasuyuki Kase: Fume *Emiri Katō: Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake *Taeko Kawata: Sweetie Belle *Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash, Featherweight *Ami Koshimizu: Sunset Shimmer *Takehito Koyasu: Prince Blueblood *Motoko Kumai: Spike *Ayano Kunigami: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Ryou Kuratomi: "Dumb-Bell", Dr. Hooves (S01E16), Meadow Song (S01E16) *Shinobu Matsumoto: Savoir Fare (S01E03), Mr. Cake, "Morton Saltworthy", Mule, royal guard (S01E22 & S02E20), Uncle Orange, Doc Top, Filthy Rich, Gizmo, Globe Trotter (S02E19), Crackle, Instructional Film Narrator (S02E22) *Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie, Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks), Nurse Snowheart (S02E16), Sugarcoat, "Surf" (S02E19) *Kenta Miyake: Fido *Toshiyuki Miyamoto: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Mamoru Miyano: Bus driver (Friendship Games), Shining Armor *Ami Naito: Indigo Zap *Ikumi Nakagami: Aunt Orange, "Drizzle" (S01E03), Golden Harvest (S01E06), Minuette (S02E25), Nurse Redheart, "Play Write", Rose, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first voice), Twist, Upper Crust *Yuichi Nakamura: Garble *Shota Nakano: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kaori Nazuka: Queen Chrysalis *Kenji Nojima: Flash Sentry *Mamiko Noto: Gloriosa Daisy *Risa Ohki: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Kazuyuki Okitsu: Braeburn *Ikue Ōtani: Apple Bloom, Mane Goodall *Akio Ōtsuka: Iron Will *Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity, Cloudchaser *Miyuki Sawashiro: "Roma" (S02E19), Twilight Sparkle *Madoka Shiga: "All Aboard" (S02E14), Bags Valet (S02E08), "Black Stone", Globe Trotter (S02E08), Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hondo Flanks *Yū Shimamura: Adagio Dazzle *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma: Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Geri" (S02E19), "Green Daze" (S02E23), Hoops, royal guard (S01E22), Igneous Rock, Soarin, Mr. Waddle, Jet Set, Parcel Post (S02E14), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S02E16), "Karat" (S02E17), Lucky Clover, "Persnickety" (S02E17), "Serenity" (S02E22), "Shady Daze" (S02E23), Vex, Thunderlane, "Mr. Zippy" (S02E19) *Tomoko Shiota: Principal Cinch *Hiroshi Shirokuma: Apple Strudel, Big McIntosh, Bulk Biceps (S02E22), Crafty Crate (S02E19), "Fizzle" *Masayoshi Sugawara: Noteworthy (S01E21) *Takayuki Sugō: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Fumihiko Tachiki: Dragon (S01E24) *Yōhei Tadano: Flam *Ayahi Takagaki: Aria Blaze, Lemon Zest, Princess Cadance *Wataru Takagi: Flim *Minami Takayama: Daring Do *Kōji Takeda: Madden, Score, Steam Roller *Eiji Takeuchi: Joe, Doctor Horse *Nobuo Tobita: Hoity Toity *Sora Tokui: Applejack, Pound Cake, Sunny Flare *Junko Tsuji: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Satoshi Tsuruoka: "Clump" *Yuu Uchida: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Yumi Uchiyama: Bon Bon , Daisy, Daisy Jo (S01E04), Derpy, Diamond Tiara, "Millie" (S02E08), Princess Luna (season 1), Rainbowshine, Spitfire, Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), "Turf" (S02E19), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second voice, S02E25), Wild Fire *Yōji Ueda: Sheriff Silverstar *Akeno Watanabe: Gilda *Akiko Yajima: Pipsqueak *Kappei Yamaguchi: Snips *Asami Yoshida: Amethyst Star, Cherry Berry, Cloudy Quartz, "Crystal Clear", "Dainty Dove", Flitter, Granny Smith, Lily Valley, Lucy Packard (S02E19), Lyra Heartstrings (S02E25), Matilda, Mrs. Cake, "Nightingale" (S01E02), "Slipstream" (S02E22), Nurse Sweetheart" (S02E16), Octavia, Shoeshine, Silver Spoon, Sour Sweet *Ryōka Yuzuki: Trixie Korean *Bang Seong-joon (방성준): Fido, Hoity Toity *Bang Yeon-ji (방연지): Bon Bon, Daisy, Diamond Tiara (speaking), Golden Harvest, Mayor Mare *Cho Hyeon-jeong (조현정): Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing season 2) *Choi Ji-hoon (최지훈): Madden *Choi Moon-ja (최문자): Photo Finish *Han Shin (한신): Dragon (S01E07), "Dumb-Bell", Mr. Cake, Sheriff Silverstar *Hyeon Gyeong-su (현경수): Flam *Im Chae-heon (임채헌): Big McIntosh, Filthy Rich *Im Yun-seon (임윤선): Spike *Jeong Yu-mi (정유미): Lotus Blossom, Mrs. Cake, Princess Luna (speaking), Scootaloo *Kim Chae-ha (김채하): Apple Bloom (speaking, singing seasons 3-4), Mulia Mild, Pipsqueak, Pound Cake *Kim Hyeon-ji (김현지): Pinkie Pie (speaking, singing season 2) *Kim Jang (김장): Braeburn *Kim Jung-hoon (김정훈): Ahuizotl, Hoops, Manny Roar, Owlowiscious, Soarin *Kim Ki-hyeon (김기현): Discord *Kim Myeong-jun (김명준): Davenport, Flash Sentry, Flim, Snails *Kim Sang-hyeon (김상현): Zecora *Kim Seung-jun (김승준): Dr. Hooves *Kim Sun-hye (김선혜): Gilda *Kim Yul (김율): Applejack (speaking) *Kwon Seong-hyeok (권성혁): Dragon (S01E24), "Score" *Lee Ho-san (이호산): Steven Magnet *Lee Ji-young (이지영): Fluttershy (speaking, singing season 2 & Bats) *Lee Mi-hyang (이미향): Trixie *Lee Yong-shin (이용신): Sapphire Shores *Lee Seon (이선): Queen Chrysalis *Oh In-sung (오인성): Rover *Park Ji-yoon (박지윤): Twilight Sparkle (speaking, singing season 2) *Park il (박일): Fancy Pants *Park Seon-yeong (박선영): Princess Cadance (speaking, singing season 2) *Pyo Yeong-jae (표영재): Shining Armor *Shi Yeong-joon (시영준): "Flutterguy" *Shin Yong-woo (신용우): Snips, Spot *Song Joon-seok (송준석): Chief Thunderhooves *Yang Jeong-hwa (양정화): Granny Smith (speeaking, singing season 2), Nurse Redheart, Princess Celestia (speaking), Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing seasons 2-4 ) *Yeo Min-jeong (여민정): Derpy, Rarity, Twist *Yeo Yun-mi (여윤미): Lily Valley, Little Strongheart, Silver Spoon (speaking) *Yoon Mi-na (윤미나): Cheerilee, Daring Do, Spitfire Lithuanian The Movie *Giedrius Arbačiauskas: Capper *Algirdas Dainavičius: Grubber *Indrė Endriukaitė: Pinkie Pie *Inga Mikutavičiūtė: Fluttershy *Neringa Nekrašiūtė: Twilight Sparkle *Neringa Varnelytė: Captain Celaeno *Ugnė Žirgulė: Tempest Shadow *Andrius Žiurauskas: The Storm King Macedonian Sitel Televizija *Toni Denkovski: Rainbow Dash *Elizabeta Klinčarevska: Rarity, Spike *Zorica P. Pančiḱ: Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna *Darko Veljiḱ: Applejack Telma Televizija *Taska Balabanova *Dimče Meškovski Norwegian *Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-2 and 6), Rarity (season 1) *Sarah MacDonald Berge: Aria Blaze *Christel Marie Blunck: Sunset Shimmer *Emilie Christensen: Sonata Dusk *Agnes Fasting: Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie (seasons 3-5), Princess Luna *Stine S. Jensen: Apple Bloom *Anine Kruse: Princess Celestia, Rarity (seasons 2-6) *Benedicte Kruse: Fluttershy (seasons 2-6), Princess Cadance *Lena Meieran: Spike *Anniken Marie Nielsen: Rainbow Dash *Siri Nilsen: Applejack (season 1) *Dina Padoin: Adagio Dazzle, Fluttershy (season 1) *Malin Pettersen: Applejack (seasons 2-6) *August Fabritius Sanengen: Snips *Gaute Boris Skjegstad: Big McIntosh, Flash Sentry, Snails *Tiril Heide-Steen: Twilight Sparkle Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Rarity *Sarah MacDonald Berge: Spike *Cecilie Jørstad: Twilight Sparkle *Lena Meieran: Pinkie Pie *Anniken Marie Nielsen: Applejack *Siri Nilsen: Rainbow Dash Polish *Monika Andrzejewska: various characters *Michał Barczak: various characters *Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk: unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Adam Bauman: Verko (the Movie), voice-over (show title, episode titles, credits and the text cards in the silent movie in S2E24, seasons 2-3) *Weronika Bochat: Coloratura *Maksymilian Bogumił: Quibble Pants, Sandalwood *Justyna Bojczuk: Sugar Belle (S06E25), Sweetie Belle (seasons 1-4, S05E04, S05E09 onward) *Tomasz Borkowski: Lord Tirek, The Storm King *Wojciech Brzeziński: Cheese Sandwich, various characters *Izabella Bukowska: Prim Hemline, Sassy Saddles *Paweł Bukrewicz: voice-over (show title, episode titles, credits and the title of Daring Do's book at the end of S04E04, season 4 onward, Rainbow Rocks, Equestria Girls animation shorts) *Wojciech Chorąży: Canter Zoom *Anna Cieślak: Sunset Shimmer (since Legend of Everfree) *Krzysztof Cybiński: Jeff Letrotski (S05E09), Laborer Pony (S05E10), Squabble, various characters *Izabela Dąbrowska: Bald vendor (the Movie), Ma Hooffield, Ms. Harshwhinny (season 4), Zesty Gourmand, various characters *Katarzyna Dąbrowska: Queen Novo *Marta Dobecka: Minuette (S05E12), various characters *Kamil Dominiak: Silver Shill, Svengallop, unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Marta Dylewska: Vapor Trail, various other *Agnieszka Fajlhauer: Lightning Dust, Sugarcoat, Trixie (except Battle), various other *Bożena Furczyk: Cinnamon Chai (S05E15), Cheerilee (Friendship is Magic, except S04E19), Octavia Melody (S05E09), shopkeeper (S05E08), Spoiled Rich (S5E19), various character *Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska: Princess Celestia *Elżbieta Gaertner: Granny Smith (season 4 onward) *Anna Gajewska: Auntie Applesauce, Zecora *Zuzanna Galia: Aria Blaze, Moon Dancer, various other *Krzysztof Gantner: various characters *Barbara Garstka: Gabby *Agata Gawrońska-Bauman: Photo Finish *Julia Głaszczka: Indigo Zap *Bartosz Głogowski: voice-over (show title, episode titles and credits, season 1) *Karol Jankiewicz: Flash Sentry *Natalia Jankiewicz: Sonata Dusk *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas: Scootaloo *Artur Kaczmarski: Cranky Doodle Donkey (S06E06), Steven Magnet (S05E09), Sad delegate (S05E10), Annoyed Delegate (S05E10), various other *Juliusz Kamil: singing (the Movie) *Klaudiusz Kaufmann: Soarin *Hanna Kinder-Kiss: Cloudy Quartz *Mikołaj Klimek: Big Daddy McColt (S05E23), Bulk Biceps (seasons 4, 6, Legend of Everfree, and the Movie), Cranky Doodle Donkey (season 5), Delegates (S05E10), Dr. Caballeron, King Sombra, Prince Rutherford, Announcer (S06E07) *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner: Pinkie Pie *Miłosz Konkel: Tender Taps *Paulina Korthals: Sunset Shimmer (singing, My Past is Not Today) *Zbigniew Konopka: First mate Mullet (the Movie) *Maciej Kosmala: Thorax, Braeburn (S6E18) *Aleksandra Kowalicka: Petunia Paleo (S6E19) *Mirosława Krajewska: Goldie Delicious *Jacek Król: Dragon Lord Torch, Giant vendor (the Movie), Mr. Stripes (S06E09) *Adam Krylik: Igneous Rock Pie *Magdalena Krylik: Twilight Sparkle *Stefan Krzysztofiak: various characters *Klaudia Kuchtyk: Starlight Glimmer, various characters *Joanna Kuberska: various characters *Agnieszka Kudelska: Dragon 1 (S06E05) *Agnieszka Kunikowska: Mother Pony (S06E19) *Barbara Kurdej-Szatan: Captain Celaeno *Ilona Kuśmierska: Granny Smith (seasons 1-3) *Monika Kwiatkowska: Rarity *Grzegorz Kwiecień: Big McIntosh, Snails, other *Łukasz Lewandowski: Snips *Katarzyna Łaska: Cheerilee (Equestria Girls, S04E19), Daring Do, Princess Cadance, Silver Spoon, (singing) *Weronika Łukaszewska: Apple Bloom (season 4-S06E15, Rainbow Rocks) *Julia Łukowiak: various characters *Marta Markowicz: Sour Sweet, various characters *Bartosz Martyna: various characters *Katarzyna Michalska: child (Mirror Magic) *Maksymilian Michasiów: various characters *Mateusz Michnikowski: various characters *Daria Morawiec: Amethyst Star (S05E09), Lemon Hearts (S05E12), various other *Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk: Rainbow Dash *Marcin Mroziński: Capper *Piotr Napierała: Attendant pony (S07E02), nervous P.A. (Movie Magic), various other *Przemysław Niedzielski: Nerdy delegate (S05E10), Savoir Fare (S05E09), (S05E11), various characters *Przemysław Nikiel: The Movie title voice-over *Tomasz Olejnik: McColt guard (S05E23), various other *Olga Omeljaniec: Limestone Pie, unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Antonina Oraczewska: Twinkleshine (S05E12), various other *Karol Osentowski: Party Favor, Timber Spruce, various other *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Apple Bloom (seasons 1-3, Equestria Girls, S06E19, and S06E23) *Wojciech Paszkowski: Buried Lede (S06E09), Flam, Mr. Shy (S06E11) *Grzegorz Pawlak: Discord, various characters *Sebastian Perdek: Coriander Cumin, various other *Grzegorz Pierczyński: various characters *Monika Pikuła: Applejack *Michał Podsiadło: Shining Armor, Trenderhoof, various characters *Kamil Pruban: Commentator (S6E18), Garble (S06E05), Power Ponies movie director (Movie Magic), TV announcer (Dance Magic), Wind Rider, various other *Paulina Raczyło: Sapphire Shores (season 4), Sunset Shimmer (before Legend of Everfree), Sweetie Drops (S05E09) *Miłogost Reczek: Ahuizotl *Aleksandra Radwan: Chestnut Magnifico, girl (Mirror Magic) *Marek Robaczewski: one of the Hooffields (S05E23) *Bianca Rommel: unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Szymon Roszak: Grubber *Iwona Rulewicz: Gilda (S05E08), various characters *Mateusz Rusin: Sky Stinger, various other *Paulina Sacharczuk: Maud Pie, various characters *Beata Sadkowska: various characters *Lidia Sadowa: Coco Pommel (season 5), Misty Fly (S5E16, S6E24), Vapor Trail's mother (S6E24) *Zuzanna Saporznikow: Sunny Flare (Dance Magic) *Otar Saralidze: various characters *Katarzyna Sawczuk: Princess Skystar *Dominika Sell: Juniper Montage *Ewa Serwa: Mayor Mare (seasons 1-3) *Anna Sochacka: Applejack (singing, season 4 onwards) *Joanna Sokołowska: various characters *Anna Sroka-Hryń: Tempest Shadow *Tomasz Steciuk: Flim *Przemysław Stippa: Father Pony (S6E19) *Kinga Suchan: various characters *Milena Suszyńska: Lix Spittle (the Movie, speaking), various other *Krzysztof Szczepaniak: Satchel pony (S06E03) *Krzysztof Szczerbiński: Courier (S05E15), various characters *Paweł Szczesny: Claude *Olga Szomańska: Songbird Serenade *Anna Sztejner: Changeling (S6E25), Coco Pommel (season 4), Lily Valley (S05E09), Lix Spittle (the Movie, singing), Mayor Mare (S04E14 onwards), Mrs. Cake (S04E16, Music to My Ears and season 6), Night Glider, Nurse (S6E23), Police officer (S06E03), Rose (S05E09), Spitfire (season 3 onward) *Jakub Szydłowski: Bulk Biceps (S05E03, some Legend of Everfree lines), Dr. Hooves (S05E09), Fancy Pants (S05E10), Pest Control Pony (S05E04), various other *Małgorzata Szymańska: Fluttershy *Robert Tondera: Gladmane *Magdalena Tul: Princess Celestia (singing, season 3), Rarity (singing, season 5 onwards and Rainbow Rocks encore shorts, except for the Movie) *Brygida Turowska-Szymczak: Daisy (S05E09), Fleetfoot, Princess Luna *Klementyna Umer: Gloriosa Daisy, Princess Ember, Suri Polomare, Trapeze Star (S6E20), various other *Magdalena Wasylik: Adagio Dazzle, Saffron Masala *Bartosz Wesołowski: Braeburn (S05E06), Dumb-Bell (S05E25), Fashion Plate (S05E14), Hoops (season 5), Micro Chips, various other *Monika Węgiel: Mane-iac, Principal Cinch, various characters *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: Aloe (S5E09), Angel Wings (S6E24), Derpy (S05E09, Legend of Everfree), Mrs. Shy (S06E11), Sunshower (S05E05), Sweetie Belle (Equestria Girls), Queen Chrysalis, Spoiled Milk (S6E23), Sunny Flare (Friendship Games), various other *Łukasz Węgrzynowski: Bodyguard (the Movie), Business Pony (S05E16), Conductor (S05E11), Director (S6E20), Doctor (S6E23), Double Diamond, Gummy, Horn vendor (the Movie), Manehattan Delegate (S05E10), Professor Flintheart (S06E08), Squizard (S06E17), Stalwart Stallion (Movie Magic), Sunburst, Zephyr Breeze, various other *Jakub Wieczorek: Boyle (the Movie), Filthy Rich (S6E23, Legend of Everfree), Vapor Trail's father (S6E24) *Marta Wiejak: Tree Hugger, various other *Monika Wierzbicka: Cherry Jubilee, Clear Skies (S05E05), Diamond Tiara, Matilda, Sweetie Drops (Friendship Games shorts), various other *Agnieszka "Poke" Wiśniewska: various characters *Janusz Wituch: Grampa Gruff (S05E08), Sheriff Silverstar, various characters *Anna Wodzyńska: Aloe (S6E10), Babs Seed, Lyra Heartstrings, unspecified Rainbow Rocks character, various characters *Anna Wojciechowska: Lemon Zest (Dance Magic), Marble Pie, McColt Guard (S05E23), P.A. (Movie Magic), Stormy Flare *Karol Wróblewski: Trouble Shoes *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz: Open Skies (S05E05), Pipsqueak (seasons 4 onward), Seabreeze, Sugar Belle (season 5), Sweetie Belle (S05E06-07), various other *Maciej Zuchowicz: various characters *Olga Żmuda: Hoofer Steps (S6E04), various other *Grzegorz Żórawski: various characters :Equestria Girls singers: Magdalena Krylik, Monika Pikuła, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Monika Kwiatkowska, Małgorzata Szymańska, Katarzyna Łaska, , Katarzyna Owczarz :Season 4 singers: Patrycja Kotlarska, Katarzyna Łaska, , Juliusz Kamil, , Justyna Bojczuk, Weronika Łukaszewska, , , Monika Kwiatkowska, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Elżbieta Gaertner, , Monika Wierzbicka, Wojciech Brzeziński, , , Grzegorz Kwiecień, , Mateusz Grędziński, Łukasz Talik, , Kamil Dominiak, Tomasz Steciuk, Wojciech Paszkowski, Magdalena Krylik, , :Rainbow Rocks animated shorts singers: Magdalena Krylik, Aleksandra Tabiszewska, Justyna Bojczuk, , Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Monika Kwiatkowska, Monika Pikuła, , Magdalena Tul, Anna Sochacka, Paulina Korthals, Małgorzata Szymańska, :Rainbow Rocks singers: Katarzyna Owczarz, Magdalena Krylik, Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Patrycja Kotlarska, , Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Łukasz Talik, Magdalena Wasylik, , Agnieszka Fajlhauer, Juliusz Kamil, Małgorzata Kozłowska, Paulina Raczyło, Mateusz Grędziński, , Łukasz Lewandowski :Season 5 singers: Anna Sochacka, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Piotr Gogol, Juliusz Kamil, Klaudia Kuchtyk, , Katarzyna Owczarz, , , Magda Kusa, Grzegorz Kwiecień, Weronika Łukaszewska, Monika Wierzbicka, Katarzyna Łaska, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Justyna Bojczuk, Weronika Bochat, Magdalena Krylik :Friendship Games singers: Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Monika Pikuła, Paulina Korthals, Magdalena Krylik, Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Małgorzata Szymańska, Magdalena Tul, Krzysztof Kubiś, Jacek Kotlarski, Juliusz Kamil, Adrianna Mikołajewska, Katarzyna Owczarz, Małgorzata Kozłowska, Katarzyna Łaska, Magda Kusa, Monika Węgiel :Season 6 singers: Justyna Bojczuk, Piotr Gogol, Katarzyna Owczarz, Artur Bomert, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Weronika Łukaszewska, Małgorzata Szymańska, Julia Kołakowska-Bytner, Dominika Kluźniak, Brygida Turowska, Klaudia Kuchtyk, Magdalena Tul, Monika Pikuła, Anna Sochacka, Barbara Garstka, Łukasz Węgrzynowski :Legend of Everfree singers: Julia Kołakowska-Bytner, Paulina Korthals, Magdalena Krylik, Weronika Łukaszewska, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Anna Sochacka, Małgorzata Szymańska, Magdalena Tul, Klementyna Umer, others :Dance Magic singers: Julia Kołakowska-Bytner, Paulina Korthals, Magdalena Krylik, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Katarzyna Owczarz, Anna Sochacka, Małgorzata Szymańska Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska: Applejack *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Magdalena Krylik: Rarity *Agnieszka Marek: Rainbow Dash *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Fluttershy *Dominika Sell: Pinkie Pie *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: Twilight Sparkle Portuguese (Brazil) *Bianca Alencar: Twilight Sparkle (speaking; singing seasons 2-7) *Celso Alves: Spitfire (S1E16) *Tarsila Amorim: Aria Blaze, Gilda (season 5) *Andressa Andreatto: Apple Bloom (singing, Raise This Barn), Fluttershy (singing, seasons 3 and 7), Granny Smith (younger), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 2 onward),Rainbow Dash (singing season 2, one line in S2E8), Scootaloo (singing, season 4 onwards), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 2-3) *Luciana Baroli: Sweetie Belle, Vapor Trail *Lene Bastos: Trixie (season 1) *Veridiana Benassi: Aria Blaze (singing) *Wendel Bezerra: Shining Armor, Flam, Filthy Rich *Letícia Bortoletto: Maud Pie (season 4) *Walter Breda: Ahuizotl (S4E4) *Fernanda Bullara: Chimera (snake head), Gabby, Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest, Pinkie Pie (commercial and toys), Spitfire (season 3 onward), Sunset Shimmer, additional voices *Vânia Canto: Applejack (singing, season 2 onward) *Cidália Castro: Adagio Dazzle (singing), Apple Bloom (singing, season 2 and Babs Seed (song)), Granny Smith (singing), Princess Celestia (singing), Sonata Dusk (singing) *Mauro Castro: Ahuizotl (S2E16) *Priscila Concepcion: Mayor Mare (season 2 - current), Mrs. Harshwhinny (season 4) *Angela Couto: Cheerilee *Leila de Castro: Scootaloo, additional voices *Clarice Espíndola: Suri Polomare, Gloriosa Daisy *Samira Fernandes: Applejack (speaking seasons 1-6) *Matheus Ferreira: Pipsqueak *Priscila Ferreira: Fluttershy (except season 4, Dance Magic, Movie Magic and Mirror Magic) *Glaucia Franchi: Songbird Serenade *Priscila Franco: Rarity (speaking) *Francisco Freitas: Spike *Fritz Gianvitto: Snails *Michelle Giudice: Coloratura, Seabreeze, Sonata Dusk, Trixie (season 3, Equestria Girls), *Rosely Gonçalves: Sapphire Shores (season 1) *Felipe Grinnan: Capper *Caio Guarnieri: Flash Sentry *Isabella Guarnieri: Apple Bloom (speaking) *Tatá Guarnieri: Big McIntosh (season 2 onwards, Equestria Girls), Jet Set *Bruna Guerin: Octavia Melody *Kandy Kathy: Coco Pommel *Tatiane Keplmair: Pinkie Pie (speaking seasons 1-4) *Thiago Keplmair: Rare Find *Robson Kumode: Thunderlane, Soarin (season 4 onward), Silver Shill *Roberto Leite: Big McIntosh (season 1) *Cecília Lemes: Queen Chrysalis, Upper Crust, Chimera (goat head) *Wellington Lima: Fancy Pants, Bulk Biceps (season 4) *Guilherme Lopes: Lord Tirek *Fábio Lucindo: Snips, Cheese Sandwich *César Marchetti: Fido, Spot, Joe (season 2), Discord (season 4 onward) *Márcio Marconatto: Spitfire (S1E26) *Raquel Marinho: Princess Cadance, Daring Do (S4E4), Rainbow Dash (toy) *Sérgio Marone: The Storm King *Jussara Marques: Spitfire (S2E23), Adagio Dazzle, Pinkie Pie (speaking, season 5 onward) *Bruna Matta: Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks) *Gabriela Milani: Apple Bloom (singing, season 4), Babs Seed, Indigo Zap *Alex Minei: Grubber *Mary Minóboli: Fluttershy (singing, seasons 4-6, Rainbow Rocks, Friendship Games and Legend of Everfree, Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 4-6) *Antônio Moreno: Flutterguy (season 4) *Fábio Moura: Gustave le Grand, Cranky Doodle Donkey *Fátima Noya: Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon (season 1, Equestria Girls), Photo Finish *Agatha Paulita: Silver Spoon (season 2 onward), Lightning Dust, Daring Do (S2E16), additional voices *Flora Paulita: Diamond Tiara (season 2 onward), Flitter, additional voices *Adriana Pissardini: Queen Novo, Zecora (season 2 onward) *Marcelo Pissardini: Discord (seasons 2-3) *Letícia Quinto: Princess Luna (season 2 onward, except S4E1, S4E2, Equestria Girls, Friendship Games, S6E25 and S626), Windy Whistles) *Márcia Regina: Mane-iac *Denise Reis: Princess Celestia (speaking) *Kate Kelly Ricci: Fluttershy (season 4, Dance Magic, Movie Magic and Mirror Magic), Gilda (season 1), Princess Skystar *Mariana Rios: Tempest Shadow *Ivo Roberto: Rover *Zeca Rodrigues: King Sombra, Iron Will *Cassius Romero: Chimera (tiger head) *Angelica Santos: Ms. Peachbottom, Nurse Redheart, Mrs. Cake, Prim Hemline *Ricardo Sawaya: Braeburn, Hoity Toity *Elcio Sodré: Garble *Sílvia Suzy: Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing season 3) *Bianca Tadini: Princess Cadance (singing, toy), Rarity (singing, season 2 onward), Twilight Sparkle (singing Love Is In Bloom) *Mônica Toniolo: Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders (singing, season 1), opening theme singer *Carol Valença: Captain Celaeno *Cláudia Victoria: Applejack (speaking, season 7 onward and My Little Pony The Movie) *Felipe Zilse: Trenderhoof *Zaíra Zordan: Granny Smith Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Pedro Alcântara: Spike *Bianca Alencar: Fluttershy, additional voices *Andressa Andreatto: Rainbow Dash *Fernanda Bullara: Twilight Sparkle *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Flora Paulita: Pinkie Pie Portuguese (Portugal) *Luciana Abreu: Tempest Shadow *Patrícia Andrade: Granny Smith, Maud Pie, Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle (speaking, season 1) *Cristina Basílio: Twilight Sparkle (The Movie) *Sérgio Calvinho: Storm King *Isaac Carvalho: Grubber *Joana Castro: Babs Seed, Goldie Delicious *Sandra de Castro: Apple Bloom, Coloratura, Diamond Tiara, Fluttershy (seasons 4-5), Pinkie Pie (singing, It's Gonna Work), Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Rarity (singing seasons 1-2 and 6), Snips, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing seasons 4-5) *D8: Capper *Beatriz Frazão: Princess Skystar *Inês Guimarães: Songbird Serenade *Cecília Henriques: Rarity (The Movie) *Beatriz Leonardo: Captain Celaeno *Bárbara Lourenço: Applejack (speaking season 2 onward, singing seasons 3-6 and films), Gilda, Rarity (season 5, speaking season 6), Scootaloo, Spike (The Movie) *Carla Mendes: Applejack (season 1), Sweetie Belle (speaking, season 2 onward) *Sara Mestre: Fluttershy (The Movie) *Quimbé: Big McIntosh *Tiago Retré: Discord, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, Mr. Cake *Solange Santos: Twilight Sparkle (speaking season 4 onward) *Ana Vieira: Fluttershy (speaking season 6, singing seasons 1-3, 6 and films), Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna, Rarity (singing seasons 3-4 and S6E8), Silver Spoon, Starlight Glimmer, Sweetie Belle (singing), Trixie, Twilight Sparkle (speaking & singing seasons 1-3 and films) Romanian *Richard Balint - Cheese Sandwich, Discord, Flam (season 4), Mr. Cake (season 4), Shining Armor (seasons 2 and 3) *Corina Cernea - Amethyst Maresbury, Gilda, Granny Smith, Jet Set, Lyrica Lilac, Matilda, Mayor Mare (season 2), Princess Celestia (season 4), Silver Spoon (season 3), Zecora *Carina Cheregi - Babs Seed, Rainbow Dash (speaking; singing except S4E7) *Denisa Chis - Fluttershy (singing season 4), Rarity (singing season 4), Spike (singing season 6) *Gabriela Codrea - Applejack (season 3), Braeburn (season 5), Princess Celestia (seasons 1-3), Princess Luna (seasons 2-3 and 5) *Mirela Corbeanu - Cloudy Quartz, Nightmare Moon (season 1), Silver Frames, Silver Spoon (seasons 1-2) *Ioana Dagău - Apple Bloom (seasons 1-3), Cloud Chaser (S3E7), Daisy, Fluttershy (seasons 1-3), Lily Valley, Minuette, Pipsqueak, Rarity (singing, season 3) *Olivia Fodor - Flitter (season 3), Rarity (speaking seasons 1-4; singing, season 1), Scootaloo *Ilinca Ghimbășan - Twilight Sparkle (speaking season 5 onward, singing Friends Are Always There For You) *Petre Ghimbășan *Alina Leonte - Applejack (seasons 4-7), Fluttershy (Music in the Treetops), Gloriosa Daisy, Pinkie Pie (singing seasons 5-6), Spike, Twilight Sparkle (singing, Flawless) *Andrei Lupu - Fleetfoot, Flutterguy (S4E14), Flash Sentry, Seabreeze, Silver Shill, Shining Armor (season 4), Trenderhoof *Carina Marin - Apple Bloom (seasons 4-7), Applejack (seasons 1-2), Coco Pommel, Flitter (season 4), Helia (season 4), Rainbow Dash (singing, Winter Wrap Up), Zipporwhill *Adrian Moraru - Flutterguy (S1E9), King Sombra, Lord Tirek *Daria Perneș - Pinkie Pie (speaking, seasons 5-6) *Ioana Perneș - Aura, Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-4 and 7), Rarity (singing, season 2 and S4E14), Rumble, Torch Song (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing, Best Friends Until the End of Time) *Cosmin Petruț *Alessia Popa *Marlena Prigoreanu - Auntie Applesauce, Mercury *Lucia Rogoz *Ion Ruscuț *Alexandru Rusu *Anca Sigmirean - Cheerilee (S1E18), Daring Do, Mane-iac, Maud Pie, Nightmare Moon (season 4), Princess Luna (season 4), Rainbow Dash (singing, S4E7), Scootaloo (singing, season 4), Shadowbolt, Suri Polomare, Sweetie Belle (season 2 onward) *Anda Tămășanu - Fluttershy (seasons 5-6) *Iulia Tohotan - Apple Leaves, Cherry Berry (S2E19), Hinny of the Hills, Princess Cadance (singing, season 4), Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-4) *Rin Tripa - Steven Magnet *Paul Zurbău - Hoops, Soarin (season 4) Equestria Girls *Raluca Botez - Cherry Crash, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle *Ioana Calotă - Sunset Shimmer *Corina Cernea - Principal Celestia (Friendship Games) *Carina Cheregi - Rainbow Dash (Friendship Games), Sci-Twi (singing, Friendship Games) *Mirela Corbeanu - Principal Cinch *Irina Drăgănescu - Adagio Dazzle *Olivia Fodor - Rarity (Friendship Games) *Ilinca Ghimbășan - Sci-Twi (speaking, Friendship Games) *Ionuţ Grama - Big McIntosh (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Flash Sentry *Silvia Gâscă - Apple Bloom (Rainbow Rocks), Cheerilee, Maud Pie, Mrs. Cake, Octavia Melody, Principal Celestia *Anca Iliese - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, Better Than Ever), Applejack (singing, Shake Your Tail) *Viorel Ionescu - Snails, Snips (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Spike *Ionuț Ionescu - Snips (Rainbow Rocks) *Alina Leonte - Applejack (Friendship Games), Spike (Friendship Games) *Carmen Lopăzan - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Princess Cadance, Rarity (speaking) *Adina Lucaciu - Applejack, Photo Finish *Dan Lupu - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Captain Planet *Ioana Perneș - Pinkie Pie (Friendship Games) *Claudia Prec - Sonata Dusk *Alexandra Radu - Aria Blaze, "Blueberry Cake", Princess/Vice Principal Luna, Trixie (singing, Battle) *Lucia Rogoz - Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games) *Catinca Roman - Rarity (singing), Twilight Sparkle *Tamara Roman - Pinkie Pie (speaking), Rainbow Dash (singing, Awesome As I Wanna Be), Trixie *Anca Sigmirean - Vice Principal Luna (Friendship Games) *Anda Tamașanu - Dean Cadance, Fluttershy (Legend of Everfree) The Movie *Gabriel Dobre - Verko *Alexandru Mike Gheorghiu *Giada Giardinelli - Princess Luna *Cătălina Grama - Rarity *Anca Iliese *Carmen Lopăzan *Catinca Nistor *Adela Popescu - Fluttershy *Radu Vâlcan - The Storm King Russian *Valeriya Antonova - Applejack (singing season 6-7), Gabby (singing), Sunset Shimmer (singing, Legend of Everfree) *Larisa Brokhman - Applejack (seasons 1-3 and Equestria Girls), Cloudy Quartz (season 1), Diamond Tiara (season 1), Granny Smith (seasons 1-3), Lightning Dust, Matilda (season 2), Mayor Mare (seasons 1-3), Photo Finish (season 1), Sapphire Shores (season 1), Sweetie Drops (S2E19), Twinkleshine (season 2), Zecora (seasons 2-3) *Elena Chebaturkina - Coco Pommel, Diamond Tiara (seasons 2-3), Granny Smith (season 4), Maud Pie (season 4), Mrs. Cake (seasons 1-4), Photo Finish (Rainbow Rocks), Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-4 and Friendship Games), Princess Cadance (seasons 2-4 and Friendship Games), Princess Celestia (seasons 1-4 and Friendship Games), Rainbow Dash (seasons 1-4 and Friendship Games), Scootaloo (seasons 1-4), Sour Sweet (last line), Spitfire (season 2), Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sweetie Drops (S2E3), Trixie (Equestria Girls), Twist *Prokhor Chekhovskoy - Feather Bangs, Flash Magnus, Garble (season 7), Goldie Delicious (season 7), Grand Pear, Pipsqueak (season 7), Shining Armor (season 7) *Dariya Frolova - Babs Seed, Blueberry Cake (Rainbow Rocks), Cheerilee (seasons 2-3), Gabby, Cloudy Quartz (season 5), Marble Pie, Matilda (season 5), Maud Pie (season 5), Mayor Mare (season 5), Mistmane, Mrs. Cake (S5E11), Pipsqueak (season 5), Pear Butter (speaking), Princess Ember, Princess Luna (seasons 2-7), Queen Chrysalis, Rarity (seasons 2-7), Silver Spoon (seasons 2-3), Twinkleshine (season 5), Vapor Trail *Olga Golovanova - Cheerilee (season 4), Cherry Crash (Rainbow Rocks), Derpy, Fluttershy, Granny Smith (season 5-7), Lemon Hearts (season 4), Limestone Pie, Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia Melody, Photo Finish (season 7), Saffron Masala, Silver Spoon (season 4), Spitfire (season 4), Spoiled Rich, Suri Polomare, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Drops (S2E15), Twilight Sparkle, (A Friend for Life) *Lina Ivanova - Coloratura, Diamond Tiara (season 5), Meadowbrook, Pinkie Pie (seasons 5-7), Princess Cadance (seasons 5 and 7), Princess Celestia (seasons 5-7), Rainbow Dash (season 5; speaking, season 6-7) Sassy Saddles, Scootaloo (seasons 5-7) Starlight Glimmer, Sweetie Drops (season 5) *Mariya Ivaschenko - Applejack (singing, season 5), Coloratura (singing), Diamond Tiara (singing, season 5), Fluttershy (singing, season 5), Rarity (singing season 5), Twilight Sparkle (singing, season 5), narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Anastasia Lapina - Apple Bloom (singing except Apples to the Core), Applejack (singing except Bats and Apples to the Core), Diamond Tiara (singing), Fluttershy (singing), Princess Cadance (singing), Sunset Shimmer (singing Welcome to the Show and Friendship Games), Trixie (singing) *Lada Maris - Apple Bloom (singing season 4), Princess Luna (singing season 4), Rarity (singing season 1-4), Sweetie Belle (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing season 1-4) *Polina Mingalevich - Apple Bloom (singing season 6), Fluttershy (singing season 6), Twilight Sparkle (singing, Legend of Everfree) *Nikita Prozorovsky - Male characters in seasons 1-4 except Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Bulk Biceps (season 4), Captain Planet (Rainbow Rocks), Fancy Pants, Flam (seasons 2 and 4), Flash Sentry , Pipsqueak, Shining Armor, Snails (Rainbow Rocks), Snips (Rainbow Rocks), Soarin (season 4) and Spike; Discord, Star Swirl the Bearded *Anastasia Romanova - Pear Butter (singing) *Kristina Romanskaya - Rainbow Dash (singing season 6-7), Spike (singing season 6) *Anton Savenkov - All male characters in Legend of Everfree except Snails and Timber Spruce; Big McIntosh (season 6), Bright Mac, Bulk Biceps (season 6), Coriander Cumin, Cranky Doodle Donkey (season 6), Dr. Caballeron, Flam (season 6), Gladmane, Hoity Toity (season 7), Mr. Shy, Party Favor (season 6), Rockhoof, Stygian *Tatiana Shitova - Principal Cinch *Olga Shorokhova - Apple Bloom, Applejack (season 4 and Rainbow Rocks), Aria Blaze, Cheerilee (season 5), Daring Do, Diamond Tiara (season 4), Fleetfoot, Gilda, Granny Smith (S5E21), Indigo Zap, Lemon Hearts (season 5), Minuette (season 2), Mrs. Cake (Equestria Girls and season 5), Mrs. Shy, Pipsqueak (seasons 2 and 4), Princess Cadance (season 6), Sapphire Shores (season 4), Somnambula, Spike, Spitfire (seasons 1, 3, and 5), Sunset Shimmer, Sweetie Drops (S1E20 and S7E19), Trixie (season 3 onwards except Legend of Everfree), Twinkleshine (season 1), Zecora (except seasons 2 and 3), Zesty Gourmand *Ekaterina Shulgina - Gloriosa Daisy (singing), Princess Luna (singing season 6), Rarity (singing, season 6-7), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 6-7), Starlight Glimmer (singing season 6) *Oleg Virozub - Double Diamond, Dr. Hooves (season 5), Fancy Pants (season 5), Filthy Rich (season 5-6), Flim (season 6), Garble (season 6), Igneous Rock (season 5), Mr. Cake (seasons 5-6), Party Favor (season 5), Quibble Pants, Shining Armor (seasons 5-6), Sky Stinger, Soarin (season 5), Svengallop, Tender Taps, Trouble Shoes, Timber Spruce, Zephyr Breeze *Vasilisa Voronina - Adagio Dazzle, Gloriosa Daisy (speaking), Lemon Zest, Rarity (Friendship Games), Sour Sweet, Vice Principal Luna (Friendship Games) *Evgeniy Waltz - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Bulk Biceps (season 4), Captain Planet (Rainbow Rocks), Fancy Pants (season 2), Flam, Flash Sentry , Shining Armor (seasons 2-4 and Friendship Games), Snails (Rainbow Rocks), Snips (Rainbow Rocks), Soarin (season 4) *Olga Zvereva - Cheerilee (season 1), Princess Luna (season 1), Rarity (season 1), Silver Spoon (season 1), Sweetie Drops (S01E12), Trixie (season 1) The Movie *Mikhail Belyakovich *Zhanna Fetisova - Princess Cadance *Polina Gagarina - Tempest Shadow *Ramiliya Iskander - Captain Celaeno, Songbird Serenade *Lina Ivanova - Twilight Sparkle *Petr Ivashchenko - Grubber *Elena Ivasishina - Princess Celestia, Rarity *Anna Kiseleva - Applejack *Anton Kolesnikov - Spike *Denis Kutuzov *Sergey Lazarev - Capper *Eliza Martirosova - Fluttershy, Princess Skystar *Alexander Novikov - The Storm King *Oleg Novikov *Irina Savina - Princess Luna, Queen Novo *Olga Shorokhova - Pinkie Pie *Denis Stroev *Tatiana Veselkina - Rainbow Dash Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Olga Shorokhova - Rainbow Dash *Olga Golovanova - Applejack *Alla Molchanova - Fluttershy *Zhanna Nikonova - Rarity *Tatiana Shitova - Twilight Sparkle *Tatiana Veselkina - Spike *Maria Zelinskaya - Pinkie Pie Serbian Minimax version * Milan Antonić - Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls-Friendship Games) * Marijana Aranđelović - Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Gabby, Limestone Pie, Matilda, Maud Pie, Ms. Harshwhinny, Night Glider, Sassy Saddles, Sonata Dusk, Spitfire (season 1), Steven Magnet (season 1), Sugarcoat, Tree Hugger, Twilight Sparkle (speaking; singing, except LOE), Zecora * Jelena Jovičić - Apple Bloom, Applejack (singing, season 6, except Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again), Coloratura, Fluttershy, Gloriosa Daisy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna (singing, season 6), Spitfire (except season 1), Spoiled Rich, Sweetie Belle (singing, except We'll Make Our Mark), Torch Song, Trixie * Marko Marković - All male characters except Spike, Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls-Friendship Games), Pipsqueak and Steven Magnet (season 1) * Dragana Micković - Background singer * Melanija Milenković - Sweetie Belle (singing, season 6), Twilight Sparkle (singing, Legend of Everfree) * Milena Moravčević - Indigo Zap, Principal Cinch * Snežana Nešković - Adagio Dazzle (speaking), Cheerilee, Daring Do, Gilda, Granny Smith (except season 3), Marble Pie, Mrs. Cake, Princess Luna (speaking, except season 3; singing, season 4), Rarity (except season 3) , Scootaloo (except season 3), Silver Spoon, Spike (except season 3), Sour Sweet, Starlight Glimmer (speaking; singing season 5) * Andrijana Oliverić - Lemon Zest, Sunset Shimmer (speaking, singing except LOE) * Iva Stefanović - Adagio Dazzle (singing) * Aleksandra Širkić - Applejack (speaking; singing, seasons 1-5, films), Aria Blaze, Coco Pommel, Cloudy Quartz, Mayor Mare, Princess Cadance, Rainbow Dash (speaking; singing, seasons 1-5), Moon Dancer, Pipsqueak, Sugar Belle, Sunny Flare, Sweetie Belle (speaking; singing, We'll Make Our Mark), Twist * Marijana Živanović - Starlight Glimmer (singing season 6) * Milena Živanović - Granny Smith (season 3), Princess Luna (season 3), Rarity (season 3), Scootaloo (season 3), Silver Spoon (season 3), Spike (season 3) Mini version *Milan Antonić - Flim (season 2) *Nataša Balog - Applejack (speaking, seasons 3-4 and films), Indigo Zap, Rarity (speaking, seasons 3-4 and films), Scootaloo (speaking, seasons 3-4 and films) *Aleksandra Cucić - Babs Seed, Princess Cadance (speaking, seasons 3-4), Princess Celestia (speaking, seasons 3-4), Rainbow Dash (speaking, seasons 3-4) *Milica Čalija - Apple Bloom (seasons 1-2), Mayor Mare (seasons 1-2), Princess Celestia (seasons 1-2) *Mirjana Jovanović - Fluttershy (seasons 3-4), Pinkie Pie (seasons 3-4) *Snežana Knežević - Sweetie Belle (speaking, seasons 1-2) *Mina Lazarević - Apple Bloom (seasons 3-4 and films), Applejack (singing, S3E1-2, S3E13, season 4, films), Lightning Dust, Princess Cadance (singing), Princess Celestia (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 3-4, films), Rarity (singing, seasons 3-4 and films), Scootaloo (singing, seasons 3-4), Sugarcoat, Trixie (season 3), Twilight Sparkle (seasons 3-4 and films) *Bojan Lazarov - Background male characters in seasons 3-4 *Marko Marković - Discord (seasons 3-4), Flim (season 4), King Sombra, Snails *Ana Milenković - Apple Bloom (singing, seasons 1-2), Applejack (singing, seasons 1-2), Rainbow Dash (singing, S1E26 and season 2), Rarity (singing, seasons 1-2), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-2) *Dragana Milošević - Rarity (speaking, seasons 1-2), Spike (seasons 1-2) *Milena Moravčević - Aria Blaze, Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-2, films), Trixie (singing), Twilight Sparkle (seasons 1-2) *Snežana Nešković - Mane-iac, Maud Pie, Princess Luna (seasons 3-4, films), Sonata Dusk, Spike (seasons 3-4, films), Sunny Flare, Sweetie Belle (seasons 3-4, films) *Jelena Petrović - Applejack (speaking, seasons 1-2), Photo Finish, Princess Luna (seasons 1-2), Rainbow Dash (speaking, seasons 1-2; singing S1E11, S1E14) *Iva Stefanović - Adagio Dazzle, Principal Cinch *Jelena Stojiljković - Fluttershy (films), Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie (speaking, films) *Ana Šimić - Princess Cadance (speaking, films), Princess Celestia (speaking, flims), Rainbow Dash (speaking, films) *Aleksandra Tomić - Fluttershy (seasons 1-2), Scootaloo (seasons 1-2) *Milan Tubić - Big McIntosh (seasons 1-2), Discord (season 2), Flam, Flash Sentry, Lord Tirek, Shining Armor, Snips Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Milan Antonić - Savoir Fare *Mila Manojlović - Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle *Ana Marković - Applejack *Andrijana Oliverić - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, opening theme *Marina Vodeničar - Rarity *Dragana Zrnić - Spike Slovak *Frencien Bauer - Spike *Oľga Belešová - Mayor Mare *Lívia Bielovič - Rarity *Judita Bilá - Captain Celaeno *Petra Bošanská - Twist *Bianka Bucková - Scootaloo *Miroslava Drínová - Silver Spoon *Gabriela Dzuríková - Queen Novo *Tamara Grožáková and Ivana Klamová - Apple Bloom *Michaela Hanudelová - Sweetie Belle *Lucia Hurajová - Tempest Shadow *Vladimír Jedľovský - Dragon *Danica Jurčová - Princess Skystar *Martin Kaprálik - Snails *Andrea Karnasová - Rainbow Dash (speaking season 1, singing Winter Wrap Up) *Barbara Kelíšková - Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon *Ladislav Konrád - Big McIntosh, Cranky Doodle Donkey, Steven Magnet *Štefan Martinovič - Capper *Ľubica Očková - Zecora *Bibiana Ondrejková - Applejack (speaking, singing Winter Wrap Up) *Juraj Predmerský - The Storm King *Lenka Prokopová - Pinkie Pie (singing At the Gala) *Dagmar Sanitrová - Princess Celestia *Zuzana Skopálová - Trixie *Barbora Švidraňová - Songbird Serenade *Rastislav Sokol - Savoir Fare, Snips, title reader *Zuzana Šebová - Diamond Tiara *Gabriela Škrabáková-Kreutz - Fluttershy *Ján Tréger - Grubber *Kristína Turjanová - Twilight Sparkle (speaking, singing At the Gala) *Soňa Ulická - Granny Smith *Jana Valocká - Gilda Slovene Minimax version *Mateja Car *Žiga Golob - Spike (Friendship Games) *Renata Gračnar - Apple Bloom, Applejack, Princess Cadance, Rainbow Dash, Spike (singing), singing voice of all female characters *Julija Klanščak *Tanja Klanščak *Mateja Pungračič *Jana Zadravec Pop TV version *Katarina Bordner - background singer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity (singing At the Gala), Spike, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Tanja Ravljen - Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle (singing) Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Metka Jure - Fluttershy, Spike *Aja Kobe - Rainbow Dash *Mojca Lubanjšek Pehant - Pinkie Pie *Ana Praznik - Rarity *Mirjana Šajinovic - Twilight Sparkle *Polona Požgan Storman - Applejack Spanish (Latin America) *Yadira Aedo - Golden Harvest (S1E6), Shoeshine (S2E11) *Víctor Hugo Aguilar - Lord Tirek, Trouble Shoes *Montserrat Aguilar - Sunshower *Rossy Aguirre - Gilda, Sprinkle Medley (S2E15) *Diana Alonso - Adagio Dazzle (speaking), Foggy Fleece (S1E16), Golden Harvest (S1E10), Granny Smith, The Olden Pony (S3E6) *Karina Altamirano - Lotus Blossom (S1E9) *Lety Amezcua - Prim Hemline *José Arenas - Antique Chicken Stand Pony (S4E22), "Cajum Swamp Pony" (S4E17), "Star Gazer" (S4E19) *Paula Arias - Princess Celestia (singing), Hinny of the Hills *Raymundo Armijo - Trenderhoof *Andrea Arruti - "Coronet" (S1E12), Diamond Tiara, Sapphire Joy (crystalline form) *Yamil Atala - "Night Knight" *Carolina Ayala - Aura (S2E8), Daisy (S1E9), Minuette (S2E25), Sea Swirl, Sweetie Belle (singing voice, season 1 and two phrases in S1E23), Twilight Sparkle (from S1E14 to S1E21) *Laura Ayala - Photo Finish, Princess Luna (speaking, season 3 onward), Nightmare Moon (season 3) *Alicia Barragán - Twinkleshine (S5E12) *Jesús Barrero - Fancy Pants (season 2) *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto - Steam Roller (S1E16), "Uncle Wing" (S3S5) *Ricardo Bautista - Open Skies, Young Hoops (S5E8) *Simone Brook - "Play Write" (S1E23) *David Bueno - "Dumb-Bell" (S1E16) *Christine Byrd - Princess Luna (S1E2), Sweetie Belle (speaking, until S4E1), Trixie *Fernando Calderón - Rumble *Manuel Campuzano - Dr. Hooves (S5E9), Sunburst *Gaby Cárdenas - Daisy Jo, Mrs. Cake, Nurse Redheart (S1E4) *Regina Carrillo - Zipporwhill *Roberto Carrillo - Sheriff Silverstar (season 1) *Adriana Casas - Amethyst Maresbury *Arturo Casanova - Yakyakistan Yak *Arturo Castañeda - Ace (S1E12), "Caesar" (S1E26), Cherry Fizzy (S1E23), Davenport (S1E24), Golden Gavel (S2E9), Hoops (season 1), Meadow Song (S1E16), Lucky Clover (S1E26), Micro Chips (Friendship Games shorts), Noteworthy (S1E21), Ol' Salt (S1E21), "Pine Breeze" (S2E8), Royal guard (S1E22), "Serenity" (S2E22), Snails, Thunderlane, Uncle Orange *Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle, opening theme *Mario Castañeda - Night Light *Beto Castillo - Flam (S2E15), Flim (S4E20 and A Case for the Bass), Zephyr Breeze *Arturo Cataño - "Caesar" (S1E23), "Captain Planet" (Rainbow Rocks), Caramel (S2E15), Comet Tail (S2E15), Dr. Hooves (S1E12), "Dumb-Bell" (young), Fume (S2E21), Globe Trotter (S2E8), "Jim Beam" (S1E8), "Karat" (S2E17), "Morton Saltworthy" (S1E21), Mr. Greenhooves (S1E26), Royal guard (S1E22), "Special Delivery" (S3E7), Tall Order (S1E23), "Wisp" (S2E8) *Carla Cerda - Princess Luna (singing voice) *Enrique Cervantes - Discord *Cynthia Chong - Apple Rose (young) *Bruno Coronel - "First Base" (S4E12), Micro Chips (Rainbow Rocks) *Elsa Covián - Rarity, Unnamed Pegasus Foal (S5E16) *Igor Cruz - Garble *Pamela Cruz - Aloe *Sammy D - Toe Tapper *Irwin Daayán - Fashion Plate *Rolando de Castro - Manehattan Delegate (S5E10) *Daniel Del Roble - Dr. Caballeron, Prince Blueblood *Fela Domínguez - Rarity (singing, S4E14), Sonata Dusk (singing), A Friend for Life *Sandra Domínguez - Aria Blaze (singing) *Tori Domínguez - Adagio Dazzle (singing), Sunset Shimmer (singing), Twilight Sparkle (singing, Welcome to the Show) *Karla Falcón - Fleetfoot, Silver Spoon, Twist *Dafnis Fernández - Unnamed Unicorn (S4E10) *Óscar Flores - Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Eduardo Fonseca - The Chimera (tiger head), cosplayer of Admiral Fairweather (S4E21) *Enzo Fortuny - Filthy Rich (S2E12), Quibble Pants *Blas García - Cranky Doodle Donkey *Eduardo Garza - Jet Set, Hooffield Guard 1 *Melissa Gedeón - Pinkie Pie *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza - Iron Will *Magda Giner - Nightmare Moon, Sapphire Shores (S1E19), Cloudy Quartz *Cecilia Gómez - Spike *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez - Parcel Post (S2E14) *Laura Gómez - advertisements narrator *Rebeca Gómez - Daring Do *Nycolle González - Babs Seed, Cotton Cloudy (S2E23), Flitter (S2E22), Lemon Hearts (S5E12) *Dulce Guerrero - Rose (S1E9), Spitfire (season 3) *Andrés Gutiérrez Coto - Carrot Cake (season 4 onward) *Gabriela Guzmán - Golden Harvest (S1E20), Spitfire (seasons 1-2 and 4), Sweetie Drops (S1E12 and S1E20), Zecora (season 2 onward) *Maru Guzmán - Ma Hooffield *Ofelia Guzmán - Torch Song *Hiromi Hayakawa - Daisy (S2E6), Sonata Dusk (speaking) *Marianne Herrera - Coloratura (singing) *Carlos Hernández - Soarin, Steven Magnet (S5E9) *Cristina Hernández - Tree Hugger, *Alondra Hidalgo - Moon Dancer *Irina Índigo - Queen Chrysalis *Norma Iturbe - Aunt Orange (S1E23), Lyrica Lilac (S1E26), Mane Goodall (S2E10), "Nurse Sweetheart" (S2E16), Silver Frames (S2E9), "Teddie Safari" *Betzabe Jara - Mane-iac *Irene Jiménez - Laurette (S3E12), Princess Luna (season 2) *Daniel Lacy - Savoir Fare (S5E9) *Lupita Leal - Sweetie Drops (S5E9) *Constanza Lechuga - Sunny Flare *Herman López - Mr. Greenhooves (S1E26) *Javier Loyo - "Delivery Pony" (Rainbow Rocks) *Circe Luna - Sunset Shimmer *Sebastián Llapur - Flutterguy *José Antonio Macías - Madden (S1E16), Shining Armor *Rebeca Manríquez - Zecora (season 1) *Romina Marroquín Payró - Princess Cadance, "Grace" (S4E8) *David Martínez - Filthy Rich (S5E13) *Ada Masson - advertisements narrator *Edson Matus - Hoity Toity *Carla Medina - Daisy (S1E3), Nurse Redheart (S2E13) *Anabel Méndez - Griffon Shopkeeper (S5E8) *Ricardo Méndez - Sheriff Silverstar (season 5) *Roberto Mendiola - "Special Delivery" (S4E1 and S4E4) *Itzel Mendoza - Pumpkin Cake *Luis Alfonso Mendoza - Doctor Horse (S2E16) *Mireya Mendoza - "Noi" (S2E4) *Monserrat Mendoza - "Amber Waves", Cloudchaser (S2E22), Sapphire Joy (non-crystalline), Little Strongheart, Liza Doolots (S2E8), "Noi" (S2E23) *Rommy Mendoza - Twilight Velvet *José Luis Miranda - Cratus (S4E22), Public Works Pony (S5E10) *Moisés Ivan Mora - "All Aboard" (S2E14 & S3E11), Apple Strudel (S2E12), Hondo Flanks, Steven Magnet (season 1), General Flash cosplayer (S4E21) *María Fernanda Morales - Lightning Dust *Sergio Morel - Double Diamond *Héctor Moreno - Big McIntosh (speaking) *Susana Moreno - Apple Bloom (speaking) *Jahel Morga - Night Glider *Claudia Motta - Applejack, orange speaking apples (S2E1), Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games shorts), Sweetie Drops (Friendship Games shorts) *Gloria Obregón - Amethyst Star (S2E8), Cherry Jubilee, Ms. Peachbottom, Orange Swirl (S2E3), The Chimera (snake head) *Javier Olguín - Flash Sentry, Unicorn Royal Guard 1 (S4E1) *Gabriela Ornelas - Elbow Grease *Alejandro Orozco - Lucky Clover (S2E25) *Andrea Orozco - Lyra Heartstrings (S2E25) *Luciana Ortega - Pound Cake *Antonio Ortiz - Flim (S2E15), Flam (S4E20 and A Case for the Base) *Jessica Ortiz - Aria Blaze (speaking), Maud Pie, Moonlight Raven *Mariana Ortiz - Lemon Hearts (S1E20), "Blueberry Cake" (Rainbow Rocks), Rainbow Dash (one phrase, S1E9), Rose (S2E6), Sapphire Shores (S4E19), "Downdraft" (S4E21), Lily Valley (S5E9) *Dan Osorio - Bulk Biceps (season 4 onward), King Sombra, Prince Rutherford *Roxana Pastrana - Scootaloo (season 2 and 3) *Rebeca Patiño - Princess Celestia (speaking) *Alma Delia Pérez - Cloudy Quartz (S1E23), Mayor Mare (seasons 1-3, 5), green speaking apples (S2E1) *Diana Pérez - Whinnyapolis Delegate (S5E10) *Rocío Prado - Goldie Delicious *Alfonso Ramirez - Security Guard "Lockdown" (S4E19), Yakyakistan Yak *Leyla Rangel - Derpy (S2E15), Royal Ribbon (S1E20), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 2 onward, speaking, from S4E5 onward), Trixie (Rainbow Rocks onward), Meet the Ponies narrator *Gerardo Reyero - Fancy Pants (season 5) *Salvador Reyes - Ahuizotl, Bulk Biceps (seasons 2-3), Crafty Crate (S2E19), Royal guard (S3E1) *Benjamín Rivera - Announcer (S2E22), Braeburn (season 1), Carriage Stallion (S2E14), Hayseed Turnip Truck (S2E9), Joe (S2E24), "Mr. Zippy" (S219) *Jocelyn Robles - Sugar Belle *Annie Rojas - Apple Bloom (singing), "Lemon Daze" (S2E8), Starlight Glimmer *Guillermo Rojas - Earth Royal Guard (S5E15) *Polo Rojas - Big McIntosh (singing), Flutterguy (singing), Carrot Cake (season 4) *Marisol Romero - "Fleur de Verre", Coloratura (speaking) *Isabel Romo - Apple Leaves (S3E8), Gala Appleby, Shoeshine (S1E20), Suri Polomare *Natalia Rosminati - Narrator in My Little Pony: Harmony Quest *Miguel Ángel, Ruiz - Big Shot (S1E20), Dr. Hooves (S1E16), Snips *Analiz Sánchez - Rainbow Dash *Loretta Santini - Lucy Packard (S1E16) *Lover Santini - Flitter (S4E16) *Diana Santos - Lily Valley (S2E6) *Ricardo Silva - Cheese Sandwich *Carlos Siller - Seabreeze, Pipsqueak (season 4), Braeburn (season 5) *Raúl Solo - Jeff Letrotski *Humberto Solórzano - Chief Thunderhooves *Rosalba Sotelo - Cheerilee *Martín Soto - "Nightjar" *Sarah Souza - Auntie Applesauce, Ms. Harshwhinny, Spoiled Rich *Valentina Souza - Lyra Heartstrings (S5E9), Minuette, Sweetie Drops (S2E15) *Luis Leonardo Suárez - "Rivet" (S2E8) *Eduardo Tejedo - Big Daddy McColt *José Antonio Toledano - Truffle Shuffle (S2E23) *Magdalena Tenorio - Marble Pie *Laura Torres - "Nightingale" (S1E2), Principal Cinch, Spitfire (S5E15), Narrator (S5E8) *Ruth Toscano - Nurse Snowheart (S2E16), The Chimera (goat head) *Emilio Treviño - Pipsqueak (seasons 2 and 5), "Shady Daze" (S2E23) *Verónica López Treviño - Limestone Pie *Erika Ugalde - "Cherry Crash" (Rainbow Rocks) *Gaby Ugarte - Scootaloo (season 1), Apple Bloom (first phrase, S1E1) *Víctor Ugarte - Svengallop *Carlo Vázquez - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Bags Valet (S2E9), "Black Stone" (S1E21), Igneous Rock (S1E23), Mr. Cake (season 1 to 3), Rover *Abraham Vega - Royal guard (S2E20) *Jaime Vega - Igneous Rock *Gerardo Velázquez - Party Favor *Maggie Vera - Cherry Berry (S2E4), Daisy (S2E14), Lemon Hearts (S2E19), Lucy Packard (S2E19), Fluttershy, Lyra Heartstrings (Friendship Games shorts), Rainbowshine (S1E16), red speaking apples (S2E1), Scootaloo (singing, speaking (season 4)), Spike (S1E4 and one phrase in S1E9), Twinkleshine (S1E1), episode and film narrator *Yolanda Vidal - Mayor Mare (season 4) *José Gilberto Vilchis - Silver Shill, "High Note" (S4E21) *Angélica Villa - Coco Pommel, Derpy (S5E9) *Angela Villanueva - Matilda *Alejandro Villeli - Bill Neigh (S3E1), Doc Top (S2E10), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S2E16), "Geri" (S2E19), Spectator (S3E4), Claude, Grampa Gruff Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Giset Blanco - Applejack *Christine Byrd - Rarity *Carla Castañeda - Twilight Sparkle *Elsa Covián - Pinkie Pie *Isabel Martiñon - Spike *Mireya Mendoza - Fluttershy *Maggie Vera - Rainbow Dash [http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_La_magia_de_la_amistad Information page] Spanish (Spain) *Dani Albiac: Big McIntosh (season 1), Mrs. Cake (season 1) *Roser Aldabó: Starlight Glimmer *Carmen Ambrós: Fluttershy, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon (season 2, singing season 6), Sweetie Drops (season 5) *Meritxell Ané: Aria Blaze, Sugarcoat *Dámaris Aragón: Rainbow Dash (singing, season 2-4, I'll Fly), Diamond Tiara (singing, season 4) Scootaloo (singing, seasons 2-4), Fluttershy (singing, season 4-5) *Elisabet Bargalló: Indigo Zap, Moon Dancer *Noemí Bayarri: Adagio Dazzle *Francesc Belda: Cranky Doodle Donkey (season 5-6), Dragon Lord Torch *Carmen Calvell: Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia (season 1), Trixie (season 1), Mrs. Cake (season 1) *Ana María Camps: Sweetie Belle, Trixie, (seasons 2-5, Tricks Up My Sleeve), Diamond Tiara (season 1), Sweetie Drops (Friendship Games), Lyra Heartstrings (season 5), Flurry Heart *Anna Cano: Pinkie Pie (singing), Rarity (singing, season 2 onward), Sweetie Belle (singing), Princess Celestia (singing) , Princess Cadance (singing) , Queen Chrysalis (singing), Mrs. Cake (singing) *Gloria Cano: Sunset Shimmer *Berta Cortés: Lemon Zest *Mireia Decler: Rarity (singing, season 1) *Lourdes Fabrés: Gabby *Anna Ferrán: Applejack (singing, season 1) *Sarah García: Fluttershy (singing, season 6), Gloriosa Daisy (singing) *Sofía García: Spike, Diamond Tiara (seasons 2-5), Princess Luna (season 1), Spitfire (season 6) *Yolanda Gispert: Twilight Sparkle, Cheerilee, Octavia Melody *Noelia Gómez: Twilight Sparkle (singing, season 1), Sweetie Belle (singing, season 1) *David González: Cheese Sandwich (singing), Flim (singing), Mr. Cake (singing) *Minneiah Gordo: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash (S5E18, season 6), Scootaloo (singing, season 5) *Marina García Guevara: Rarity (speaking) *Ariadna Jiménez: Applejack (speaking), Mayor Mare, Derpy (season 5) *Julia Jové: Pinkie Pie (singing, season 1) *Angel de Gracia: Sunburst *Iris Lagó: Sour Sweet *Carles Lladó: Cheese Sandwich *Sarai Martinez: Diamond Tiara (singing), Rarity (We'll Make Our Mark) *Jana Massot: Maud Pie, Octavia Melody (Rainbow Rocks), Spitfire (season 5) *Joan Massotkleiner: Discord *Graciela Molina: Princess Ember *Rosa Moyano: Apple Bloom (season 1) *Marcel Navarro: Flash Sentry *Eva Ordeig: Babs Seed, Rainbow Dash *Anna Orra: Apple Bloom (season 2), Princess Cadance (speaking), Fluttershy (singing, seasons 2-3) , Applejack (singing) , Apple Bloom (singing), Granny Smith, Sweetie Belle (singing, season 5), Silver Spoon (singing) *Pep Orra: Big McIntosh (speaking) *Marina Pastor: Rainbow Dash (singing, season 1) *Rafa Parra: Snips (season 4, Rainbow Rocks), Double Diamond *Meritxell Ribera: Lyra (Friendship Games) *Javier Roldán: Snips (Equestria Girls) *Laura Rojas: Fluttershy (singing, season 1), Scootaloo (singing, season 1) *Anna Romano: Scootaloo, Derpy (season 2), Mrs. Cake (season 2 onwards), Spitfire (season 2), Sunny Flare *Juan Antonio Soler: Braeburn (season 1) *Carla Torres: Sonata Dusk, Pipsqueak (season 5) *Marc Zanni: Snails, Garble (season 6) Rainbow Rocks singers: Dámaris Aragón, Noemí Bayarri, Anna Cano, Mireia Gordo Additional voices (season 1): Dani Albiac, Anna María Camps, Carmén Calvell, Joaquín Gómez and Carmé Ambrós Additional voices (seasons 2-3): Pep Orra, Joan Massotkleiner, Anna Orra, Anna Romano Additional voices (season 4): Carlos Lladó, Anna Orra, Pep Orra, Janna Massot Orra Swedish *Carla Abrahamsen *My Bodell: Rarity *Sharon Dyall: Princess Luna (season 2 onward) *Anna Engh *Niklas Gabrielsson: Discord, Soarin *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle *Anneli Heed: Cheerilee (S1E18 onward), Photo Finish, Pinkie Pie (singing, seasons 4-6), Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 1-3), Spike, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle (S1E18 onward), Sweetie Drops *Josefina Hylén: Princess Luna (season 1) *Anna Isbäck *Jennie Jahns: Cheerilee (S1E12), Princess Celestia *Linn Jansson: Apple Bloom (seasons 2-3) *Joakim Jennefors: Flutterguy (season 1), Mr. Cake (season 1) *Sandra Kassman *Emma Lewin-Sundberg: Applejack (seasons 1-4 and season 7) *Vendela Palmgren *Sebastian Paulsson *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie (speaking, singing seasons 1-3), Scootaloo (seasons 1-3), Sunset Shimmer *Annica Smedius: Mane-iac, Starlight Glimmer (season 5) *Matilda Smedius *Mikael Westin *Jill Wrethagen: Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing Make This Castle A Home) Demo dub of The Ticket Master *My Bodell: Rarity *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie *Frida Sandén: Rainbow Dash Thai Boomerang dub *Natta Hirunsatit (ณัฐฐา หิรัญสถิตย์): Fluttershy *Panadita Lekajern (ปัณฑิตา เล็กเจริญ): Applejack (season 1) *Sopicha Ounsamai (โสภิชา อุ่นสมัย): Diamond Tiara, Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadance, Starlight Glimmer (speaking, singing Friends Are Always There For You) *Thunwa Pakdeeumnat (ธันวา ภักดีอำนาจ): Apple Bloom, Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash *Sumita Thaijamnong (สุมิตา ไทยจำนง): Twilight Sparkle *Vichayada Vorapongpisut (วิชญาดา วรพงศ์พิสุทธ์): Rarity MCOT Family dub * Chitravadi Natrakul (จิตราวดี ณ ตระกูล): Spike Tiga dub * Tiphynok Promjtoka (ทิพย์ชนก พรหมจูฑะ): Rarity, Twilight Sparkle The Movie *Kwangamon Bunjap (ขวัญกมล บุญจับ): Tempest Shadow *Pipat Bunsitlert (พิพัฒน์ บุญสิทธิเลิศ): Capper *Gua Supinsaa Haan (ก๊วย ศุภินทรา หาน): Applejack, Princess Luna, Queen Novo *Thananchakon Kaewmemak (ธนัญชกร แก้วมีมาก): Captain Celaeno, Princess Celestia, Princess Skystar, Rarity *Napuanron Mebut (นพวรรณ เหมะบุตร): Twilight Sparkle *Naararin Ratdtanabpranee (นาราริน รัตนปราณี): Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *Patsaran Reuannaak (ภัทร์ศรัณย์ เรือนนาค): Rainbow Dash *Thananchanok Saetang (ธนัญชกร แซ่ตั้ง): Princess Cadance, Spike *Pam Gaia Siripasara Sintrakarnpol (แปม ไกอา ศิรภัสรา สินตระการผล): Songbird Serenade (speaking) *Gan Vonggaewjarern (กรรณ วงแก้วเจริญ): Boyle, Grubber Turkish *Suzan Acun: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Sabanur Aksoy: Pinkie Pie (speaking, singing season 5) *Milay Ezengin: Rarity (speaking, singing Make This Castle A Home) *Burcu Güneştutar: Applejack (speaking season 3 onward, singing season 5) *Berrak Kus: Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing season 5) *Deniz Syiana: Apple Bloom (singing, season 6), Applejack (singing, season 6), Coloratura, Fluttershy (singing, season 6), Pinkie Pie (singing, season 6), Rainbow Dash (singing, season 6), Rarity (singing, seasons 1-4, 6-7, and Rules of Rarity), Starlight Glimmer (singing, Friends Are Always There For You), Twilight Sparkle (singing, seasons 1 and 5) Equestria Girls *Elif Acehan: Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games) *Suzan Acun: Twilight Sparkle (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Sabanur Aksoy: Pinkie Pie (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Umut Aksoy: Timber Spruce *Özlem Altınok: Midnight Sparkle (Legend of Everfree) *Burçin Artut: Spike (Legend of Everfree) *Zeynep Ateşer: Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Ilay Bal: Twilight Sparkle (singing, Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Berna Başer: Twilight Sparkle (speaking, Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Ayşegül Bingöl: Rainbow Dash (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Müjde Çapraz: Sunset Shimmer (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Bergen Coşkun: Fluttershy (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Tugay Erverdi: Flash Sentry (Legend of Everfree) *Milay Ezengin: Rarity (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Ceren Gedikali: Rarity (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Bilge Göker: Fluttershy (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Nihan Omuz: Gloriosa Daisy (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Zeynep Önen: Applejack (speaking, Legend of Everfree) *Seda Özelsoy: Applejack (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) *Beril Senvarol: Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games) Ukrainian *Andriy Alʹokhin: Mr. Stripes *Tetyana Antonova: "Police Pony" (S6E03), "Raspberry Beret", Tree Hugger, "Whinnyapolis Delegate" (S5E10) *Lyudmyla Ardel'an: Cherry Jubilee (S5E11), Gilda (S5E08), Spoiled Rich (season 6) *Alisa Balan: Rarity (singing, Rules of Rarity) *Sofiya Balan: Apple Bloom (singing, Sisterhood), Starlight Glimmer (singing) *Olena Blinnikova: Cheerilee (seasons 1-3 ), Granny Smith (seasons 1-3), Nightmare Moon (season 1), Princess Cadance (seasons 2-3), Princess Celestia (seasons 1-3), Queen Chrysalis (season 2), Zecora (seasons 1-3) *Kateryna Braykovs'ka: Applejack (season 5 onwards), Derpy (S5E09), Misty Fly, Moon Dancer, Princess Ember *Kateryna Buts'ka: "Bright Pony" (S5E14), Daring Do (S6E13 onward), Gabby, Mrs. Shy, Spitfire (S6E23), Sugar Belle, Sweetie Belle (season 5 onwards), Twilight Sparkle (S5E26), Twinkleshine (S5E12) *Yaroslav Chornenʹkyy: Male voices in seasons 1-4 except Pipsqueak, Snails (S2E6 and seasons 3-4), Snips (S2E6 and seasons 3-4) and Spike; Fancy Pants (S5E10), Gladmane, Professor Flintheart, Trouble Shoes *Anna Chyzh: Coloratura, Limestone Pie, Pear Butter, Stormy Flare, Vapor Trail *Iryna Doroshenko: Aloe (seasons 5-6), Granny Smith (seasons 5-6) *Andriy Fedinchyk: "Father Pony" (S6E19), Quibble Pants *Dmytro Harbuz: Sunburst, Thorax *Alisa Hur'yeva: "Architecture Pony" (S5E14), Daisy (S5E09), Lotus Blossom (seasons 5-6), Night Glider, Petunia Paleo, Spitfire (S5E15 and S6E07) *Nina Kastorf: "Incidental Pony" (S5E14), Octavia Melody, Pipsqueak (season 5 onwards), Sunshower (S5E05), Zesty Gourmand *Mariya Kokshaykina: Blue Bobbin, "Mother Pony" (S6E19), "Register Pony" (S5E17) *Maksym Kondratyuk: "Manehattan Delegate" (S5E10), Savoir Fare (S5E09) *Yuriy Kovalenko: Sheriff Silverstar (S5E06) *Yuriy Kudryavets': Big Mcintosh (S6E23) *Oleh Lepenets': Igneous Rock Pie (S5E20) *Hanna Levchenko: Braeburn (S6E18) *Andriy Mostrenko: Dragon Lord Torch, Spearhead *Daryna Murashchenko: Diamond Tiara (season 5), Plaid Stripes, Nurse Redheart (S7E03), Rarity (season 5 onwards), Rainbow Dash (singing, seasons 5-6), Trixie (season 6 onwards) *Lidiya Murashchenko: Matilda (S5E09), Mrs. Cup Cake (season 5 onwards), Open Skies, Princess Luna (season 5 onwards), Spike (season 5 onwards) *Yevhen Pashyn: Filthy Rich (S6E23), "Mustache Crystal Pony" (S6E02) *Yuliya Perenchuk: Applejack (seasons 1-3), Babs Seed, Fluttershy (season 5 ownards), Lightning Dust, Princess Luna (season 1-4), Rainbow Dash (seasons 1-3), Rarity (seasons 1-3), Scootaloo (season 1), Silver Spoon (except season 4), Snails (S2E6 and season 3), Snips (S2E6 and season 3), Spike (seasons 1-3), Sweetie Belle (seasons 2-4) *Oleksandr Pohrebnyak: Coriander Cumin, Double Diamond, Fashion Plate, Jeff Letrotski, Zephyr Breeze *Ol'ha Radchuk: Cloudy Quartz (S5E20), Spoiled Rich (S5E18) *Natalya Roman'ko-Kysel'ova: Clear Skies, Diamond Tiara (seasons 1-4), Fluttershy (seasons 1-4), Pinkie Pie (seasons 1-4), Scootaloo (seasons 2-4), Suri Polomare, Sweetie Belle (season 1), Twilight Sparkle (except S5E26) *Larysa Rusnak: Cinnamon Chai, Lyra Heartstrings (S5E09), Maud Pie (season 5 onwards), Princess Celestia (season 5 onwards) *Arsen Shavlyuk: Fleetfoot (S6E07), Snowdash (S6E08), Tender Taps *Pavlo Skorohod'ko: Birch Bucket, Braeburn (S5E06), Dr. Hooves (S5E09), Feather Bangs, Featherweight, "On Stage", Party Favor, Snips (S6E14), Svengallop *Valentyna Sova: Cheerilee (season 4), Daring Do (S4E04), Granny Smith (season 4), Nightmare Moon (season 4), Princess Cadance (season 4), Princess Celestia (season 4), Zecora (season 4) *Andriy Tverdak: Bulk Biceps (S5E03), Buried Lede, Cranky Doodle Donkey (seasons 5-6), Discord (season 6 onwards), Dr. Caballeron (S6E13), Gummy, Flam (S6E20), Flim (S6E20), Mr. Shy, Wind Rider *Mykhailo Tyshyn: Big McIntosh (season 5 onwards), Garble (season 6 onwards), Snails (season 6) *Olena Uzlyuk: Cheerilee (season 5 onwards), Lily Valley (S5E09), Mayor Mare (season 5 onwards), "Stardom", *Yuriy Vysotsʹkyy: Grampa Gruff *Olena Yabluchna: Amethyst Star, Ma Hooffield, Princess Cadance (season 5 onwards), Starlight Glimmer (speaking) *Natalya Yaroshenko: Saffron Masala, Queen Chrysalis (season 5 onwards) *Dmytro Zavadsʹkyy: Discord (season 5), Night Light, "Pouch Pony" (S6E03) *Oleksandr Zaval'skyy: Fluffy Clouds, "Late Show", Steven Magnet (S5E09) *Mykhailo Zhonin: Big Daddy McColt, Bulk Biceps (S6E04), Prince Rutherford *Anastasia Zinovenko: Applejack (season 4, singing season 7), Fluttershy (singing season 7) "Goth Pony" (S5E14), Minuette (S5E12), Princess Luna (season 4), Rainbow Dash (season 3 onwards), Rarity (season 4 , singing season 7), Scootaloo (season 5 onwards), Silver Spoon (season 4), Snails (season 4), Snips (season 4), Spike (season 4), Sweetie Belle (seasons 2-4) *Anatoliy Zinovenko: Pest Control Pony (S5E04), Hooffield Pony 1 (S5E23) *Yelyzaveta Zinovenko: Apple Bloom (season 5 ownwards), Lotus Blossom (seasons 5-6), Pinkie Pie (season 5 onwards) Equestria Girls *Lyudmyla Ardel'an: Principal Celestia (Friendship Games and Legend of Everfree) *Sofiya Balan: Sunset Shimmer (singing, Legend of Everfree) *Olena Blinnikova: Cheerilee (Equestria Girls), Granny Smith (Equestria Girls), Dean Cadance (Friendship Games), Principal Celestia (Equestria Girls), Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Kateryna Buts'ka: Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games and Legend of Everfree) *Anna Chyzh: Gloriosa Daisy (singing), Sour Sweet, Twilight Sparkle (singing, Legend of Everfree) *Dmytro Harbuz: Sandalwood *Alisa Hur'yeva: Indigo Zap *Nina Kastorf: Sugarcoat *Yuriy Kudryavets': Snails (Legend of Everfree) *Oleh Lepenets': Bus Driver (Friendship Games), Filthy Rich (Legend of Everfree) *Oleksandr Pohrebnyak: Flash Sentrty (Friendship Games and Legend of Everfree), Snips (Legend of Everfree) *Ol'ha Radchuk: Principal Cinch *Natalya Roman'ko-Kysel'ova: Apple Bloom (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Fluttershy (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Maud Pie (Rainbow Rocks), Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) *Larysa Rusnak: Principal Celestia (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) *Pavlo Skorohod'ko: Timber Spruce *Valentyna Sova: Principal Celestia (Rainbow Rocks), Sunset Shimmer (Rainbow Rocks) *Mykhailo Tyshyn: Bulk Biceps (Legend of Everfree) *Olena Yabluchna: Gloriosa Daisy (speaking), Lemon Zest *Anastasia Zinovenko: Applejack (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Vice Principal Luna (Equestria Girls), Rarity (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Snails (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Spike (Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks), Sweetie Belle (Equestria Girls) The Movie *Kateryna Buts'ka: Lix Spittle, Songbird Serenade *Kateryna Kachan: Tempest Shadow *Mykhailo Kryshtal: Verko *Oleksandr Pohrebnyak: Grubber *Ivan Rozin: Capper *Olena Uzlyuk: Captain Celaeno References es:Elenco Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew